


Save

by RUIANY



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: Hank want to save an omega life, unfortunately,  the omega is his patient who has an rare disease . And the most terrible part is that the omega’s name is boris. He need to save boris.ABO
Relationships: Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz/Hank Lawson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> Hank/boris

Shadow pond 

In a grand party, sexy models and wandering wealthy boys whispered in the garden, the hands on the waist began to move downwards, hot and humid lips intertwined on the dance floor, loud rock music enveloped the entire manor, a pair of drunken gold fans Painting.  
The mixed smell of a large number of pheromones and perfumes can make Alpha and Omega crazy, but most of the wealthy people on vacation at Hampton are Betas, and pheromones have little effect on them. If not, most of them use inhibitors and gonadal tape. Prevented the accident from happening, immersed in this rare party. As an Alpha, Hank only felt a little depressed. He was a doctor. No, he used to be. According to regulations, he had to block his pheromone with inhibitors and tape. The long-standing habit made him feel Some overreaction.  
"Hey, your shirt looks great. Where did you buy it? Is this Lagerfeld's summer new style?" A female Beta with three-dimensional facial features, thick eyebrows and red lips with exaggerated false eyelashes stood next to him. One hand hinted at his shoulder across the shirt.  
"Believe it or not, Costco." Hank replied helplessly. After losing his job due to an accident and may never find a medical job again, he was really in no mood to provoke him. These models and rich girls, he has lost a fiancée because of money, he does not want to fall down a second time, not to mention that he is definitely not the candidate for these men and women who want to hang the golden turtle son-in-law or the rich husband.  
"Oh, dear, so why did you get in?" the female Beta asked Huck's neckline with her hand.  
Of course Hank would not tell her that he had come in with a false certificate made by Evan (his brother), disguised as the distant cousin of the manor Boris, the Bavarian royal family. "My friend is a member of the Bavarian royal family."  
"My dear, this is Hampton, everyone is a royal noble." The female Beta gave Hank a teasing look, turned and left, looking for her male companion.  
"Thank you for mentioning it." Hank laughed at himself, sitting at the bar, asking for a small glass of whiskey, planning to quiet himself for a while, and not thinking about what his brother (Evan) who ran the train with his mouth would make Chaos, God bless, Evan is a beta, at least there won’t be a case where Omega is being prosecuted after drinking.  
"Hey, what type of airplane do you have? Please, please tell me you have it. I've had enough of those guys who bought airplanes together." Another brown-skinned lady with a high ponytail and a low-cut gold dress sat Beside Hank, asked. Given her complexion and excellent figure, Hank guessed that she might be Latino.  
"I have no money, no plane, or even a job. My Saab is older than you." Hank spread his hands to the lady and said bluntly. The lady soon left without fun. , Leaving the perfume smell. Hank guessed that this is probably a female Alpha, her pheromone is too strong, she should see a doctor for hormone problems. This damn professional habit, Hank cursed in his heart.  
He couldn't help but remember that he chose to rescue the kid who fainted on the basketball court after he confirmed that the hospital sponsor was in a stable condition, but who could think of the sponsor-Mr. Greendon would have unexpected complications What? He just did what any doctor would do, assess the situation, and save as many patients as possible. He is not a god, and can predict the life span of everyone, not to mention that even if he is by Mr. Greydon's side, he may not be able to save him. Complications are always sudden and difficult to treat. At least he saved another life, but the hospital management didn't think so. He ‘let’ a rich man’s life ‘lost’ his life, and he should be ‘responsible’, regardless of his reason. In their eyes, life is measured by money.  
Hank picked up the glass and gave himself a shoot, raising his hand to ask the bartender for a few more glasses. At least this is good wine, and it's free. There is no need to worry about it anymore. He is just an unemployed doctor.  
"Ah! Doctor, doctor! Apple fainted!" There was a scream from the crowd suddenly, causing a riot, the sound of a wine glass falling to the ground, crying. Hank's body was strained by his professional instincts, and he hurried to the place where the riot occurred.  
There is already a doctor (personal doctor) who is placing Ms. Apple on the ground and checking her pupils with a flashlight. But Apple kept coughing and convulsed. He quickly reached a conclusion. "When will you kids learn not to take drugs. Use a tranquilizer, divide the powder into several strips, mix it with champagne and drink it all. You call it a paradise salad, right?" He opened the medical box and prepared to take it Take it out and beat it into Apple. People next to Hank quietly told him that this was Boris' personal doctor.  
"What, April never takes drugs!" April's male partner, a young man, shot back. This is obviously a moral control of his female partner.  
"Believe me, young people, every drug addict says that they don't take drugs." The elderly personal doctor took out the needle, and the sharp needle flickered under the light.  
"Doctor, I think you misdiagnosed!" Hank couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Wow, are you? Young man, who are you? What have you observed? I have observed vomiting, photosynthesis, confusion, and other symptoms of drug overdose." The silver-haired doctor looked at Hank and brought With a provocative look.  
"The same symptoms as you, there are some that you haven't observed, such as miosis and SLUDGE poisoning." The silver-haired doctor chuckled in a low voice. After observing Apple's symptoms, Hank quickly discovered that Hank was right. "This is a neurotoxin."  
The people around quickly dispersed in order to beg their suspicion and left the dimly lit blue hall. And a quietly dressed man with two buttons in a dark casual suit, black jacket, dark purple shirt and two buttons came in, standing behind Hank, watching him carefully. Hank asked the doctor for a stethoscope and other equipment, and carefully questioned Apple's male partner, and confirmed that the poisoning was caused by smelling the insecticide-sprayed rose. After giving Apple an emergency injection, Hank pointed to one of the people in the crowd and shouted, "Call 911!"  
But a handsome older man stood out from the crowd, about thirty-seven and eighty-eight, and said, "No, no need. Just do me a favor? "His tone is very low and soothing, with a protracted tone. The ending sound made Hank feel good, even if he even said something in a cynical tone.  
"The injections she needs are only available in the hospital. "Hank knows that this is probably the host of this party, and he also knows how much these rich people treasure their privacy. In an emergency, he was arranging for a lifeguard to ask the former Israeli Mogrand agent at the door for a special first aid kit.  
"For safety reasons, she should still go to the hospital."  
"Hampton Hospital is a heritage hospital. If you want to take care of her, you must send her to Stony Brook, New York. But I think since you are here, maybe you can take care of her for us," said the older man .  
After Dilt, the manservant who accompanied the older man and the man, placed Apple in the room, Hank was called into a simple and luxurious room.  
"Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz. I think you have heard of me before, or not?"  
"I am Hank (I am Hank)" Hank replied.  
"H-Hank." Boris said Hank's name slowly, his long, soft tone seemed to echo on the tip of his tongue, and Hank's heart seemed to be poked softly by the tail of a snake. Hank is a little anxious. Of course, he will not say that a certain part of himself has a little reaction. He exhales gently. There is no smell of pheromone in the air, only the smell of light inhibitor and perfume. Boris should be an alpha. , He guessed. The rain, moss and thunder reminded him of going to a hut by the lake when his father was still with them, and listening to the rain happily in a thunderstorm.  
But soon this beautiful patterned little snake turned his head and gently nipped him with his teeth, leaving a tooth mark. Hank is very happy that Boris has not been affected by his resume. He already thinks he is a good doctor, but he does not want to be his personal doctor. Of course he will not accept this gold bar, even if he is indeed on the verge of bankrupted.  
"Thank you very much. But thank you, you don't have to." Hank was not happy that he was ‘tempted’ by the gold bullion, he shrugged off and turned away. But when he finally found the box with gold bars in his car, he was very helpless. Not to mention his brother's ridicule: "Hey, brother, your taxes seem to be changing. This is a real gold bullion. What did you do in it? Maybe this big money is attracted to you! "  
"I'm pretty sure that rich people like them don't tend to love AA, but thank you brother, and affirm your brother who just broke up with your fiancée." Hank replied, the open-top old Saab car drove on a smooth road. The tall bushes and trees on both sides brought fresh air. When he lay tiredly on the bed, he felt very good when he recalled that day. He saved another life.

Under the leadership of two guards wearing black short sleeves and trousers, he walked through part of the building of the Qingquan in the dark. The tall and beautiful hall was connected with the study, cigar room, and movie theater. Of course, it is the pool in the end.  
The roof is tall and arched. The swimming pool is ten meters wide and about fifty meters long. There are green potted plants as high as one person on both sides. A small white table is equipped with a chair. On the table is a saucer and newspaper. And snacks. Seeing Hank's arrival, Boris swam to the side of the pool and got up on the shore. He was half-naked upper body, only wearing a pair of swimming trunks that were almost as short as the thigh, without abdominal muscles, but the upper body was well stretched and there was no excess fat. He took the black bathrobe from the housekeeper, put it on him, and took the saucer from the table.  
His wet hair stayed on his forehead submissively, water dripping from his chin, he no longer held the aura of controlling the overall situation, thought, Hank and him are probably less than half a meter away (maybe closer), you can see To the light brown pupils of his soft tones, his eyes were as wet as his own.  
This was the scene of his visit to Boris yesterday. Hank recalled it. The dream was very clear. He didn't know that he was still observing the furnishings in the clear spring in the dark night so carefully. But suddenly Hank felt a little warm in his head. He wanted to deflect his head, and the scene before him suddenly changed.  
On the dance floor with flashing lights, stood a silver-haired man in a casual suit jacket, with one hand on the bar and a glass of champagne in the other. He saw Hank, drank the champagne in the glass, put the glass on the bar, and walked straight towards Hank.  
"Where you come from?" The man is taller than Hank. He puts his face close to Hank. Hank can feel the heat sprayed on his shirt. The man's hand is resting on him. On the shoulders, move up and down. "Nowhere (not from where)." Hank gently stepped forward and pulled the man to a dim corner that was only occasionally illuminated by colorful lights. He pressed the man against the wall and kissed those thin lips-- "Just do me a favor." He helped the man solve a big problem, and now it's his turn to be helped. "Just do me a favor." Hank said provocatively, reaching into the man's suit jacket and stroking his waist through the shirt.  
The man gave a low chuckle, slid his hand from his shoulder to Hank's belly, and touched Hank's belt with one hand. "My pleasure."

"Ding Ding! Ding!" Hank woke up from his sleep, half-closed his eyes, groping on the bedside table, where is the phone? This damn weird dream!  
"Hello? Hello, this is Hank."  
"Hey, Hank, I think I have an emergency here, you need to come right away."  
At the end of the day, he had his own medical team and assistant Divia, rescued several patients, and moved into Boris’s guest house in Qingquan in the Dark Night, and at the same time became Boris’s personal doctor.  
Of course Hank only intends to stay for a summer vacation. He really needs to deal with his financial problems, so let's go ahead. At least he still has a chance to become a doctor, and both the rich and the less-rich need a doctor who visits. Of course, the Hampton Heritage Hospital does not seem to be that bad either, at least the female Doctor Beta is very good-looking, Hank thought. Her name is Jill.

As a summer holiday destination, Hampton on Long Island, New York has always had good weather conditions. There were only a few small clouds floating in the blue sky. The open soft golf lawn, convenient golf carts, and a small basket of golf balls, this is a perfect afternoon.  
Evan wears a light blue casual shirt, light yellow pants, and white sneakers. He is trying to press down his body, relax his arms and grab the golf club. 3, 2, 1, good shot! The ball flew straight to the traffic lane outside the lawn. Evan raised his head to search, but saw two black SUVs escorting a transporter carrying a huge white container towards Boris' manor. With doubts and curiosity, he drove the golf cart to follow them and stopped in the square.  
Evan sneaked into the room quietly, but only saw a huge glass tank (a luxurious transparent swimming pool may be more appropriate), which prevents many fish and algae from swimming in the ocean. Boris secretly raised a mermaid? He thought confused.  
The truth is always surprising. When Evan tapped the glass with his hand, a shark swam towards him. Oh my god! ! Evan was taken aback, his heart was pounding, and I had to get out of here immediately. Boris can even raise sharks. Is it true of rich people?  
The sound of walking footsteps prompted him to hide in the corner under the stairs, and by the way, he heard a conversation between Boris and a man. "This is a 10-foot-long sand tiger shark, a greedy predator with belly up, anesthesia in a natural state." "She is what I want, I should tell Katie." Evan vaguely heard Boris' response. Katie? Who is Katie? Things got stranger.  
Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate. Evan's heart beats, but it doesn't seem to be noticed. He hurriedly left the dark night clear spring.  
He has to tell Hank about the big thing.

However, the panic caused by Valentina's tuberculosis immediately made him forget the incident. When he happily solved a big problem with Divia and returned to the guest house, he found Boris sitting on the sofa in the living room, fiddling with the computer.  
"Even Richard Lawson (Evan Richard Lawson), CPA (Certified Accountant). Are you a spy, Mr. Lawson?" For the first time Evan saw Boris with a small black frame. Eyes, wearing a casual shirt with stripes of plum color and pink, it seems that he is very young, he is looking at the information in the computer.  
Evan was stunned.  
"Mr. Lawson, do you infringe on my privacy? If you infringe on my privacy, it will not be as simple as breaking into a private house." Boris has turned his back to Evan and checked with a notebook in one hand.  
Evan was almost unable to utter any words, but soon, at Boris's hint, he replied: "I didn't see anything." Boris wanted him to control his mouth and keep it secret.  
After getting Evan's accurate answer, Boris sat up from the sofa and looked straight at Evan. Evan could see the decisiveness and ruthlessness in his eyes, and turned and left.

On the other side, Boris and Jill (the Beta female doctor) were sitting at a small table next to the vending machine in the hospital after the female restaurant owner who had a sudden illness was sent to the hospital, talking about doctors and patients, and those people Disgusting hospitals have unreasonable rules.  
Hank’s little humor made Jill laugh. He thought it might be a way to get his head out of the melancholy thoughts of ‘breaking up by fiancee’, and maybe there will be a wonderful night when they are all grown-ups. Then, Jill was called away by Doctor Gray, leaving him with an apologetic smile.  
Okay, maybe he has other opportunities to explore the night. Hank returned to the guest house, Evan was not there, maybe he went to one of the parties held by the wealthy Hamptons. Hank shook his head, planning to get rid of those depressed thoughts. His ex-fiance called him. This was originally their scheduled wedding date. Unfortunately, Nikki (Nicole) didn’t want a fiance who had lost her career. She had already moved out of Hank’s apartment. , Hank did not know why she had to call. They won't have a wedding anymore.  
To relax, Hank plans to go for a walk. Hampton’s coastline is very beautiful, attracting many wealthy people to buy holiday homes here. Hank walked out of the living room, and then walked to the beach behind the living room, only a few dozen steps, his feet stepped on the sea. Hank took off his leather shoes and socks, walked to where the sea water was knee-high, and walked east along the afterglow of the setting sun.  
The sea is not cold, and you will feel warm after soaking for a long time. Hank has stayed long enough, he intends to walk back to the beach. Maybe it was because he swam too far, in the dark black world, he could hardly tell which side he should go back to. There was a small cluster of warm orange bonfires on the beach, with a faint figure standing.  
Hank approached, wanting to ask for directions.  
The figure became clear gradually, the white bathrobe, tall figure, thin legs, and cocktail glass in his hand, all of which looked like one of the few people Hank thought in Hampton. .  
"Hey, Hank." Before Hank could speak, the man with his back turned to greet him. "How did you come here? This is a private beach. Would you like a drink?"  
"I think I've been'wandering' in the sea for too long." Hank waved his hand embarrassedly, "Of course. This is Martini? I don't know you still have this hobby of defending the British Empire ( *1)." Hank took the glass.  
"(You don't look well, anything trouble you?) You don't look well. Is there a problem?" Boris drank the wine in the glass, took out the olive in it, and licked it gently with his tongue After licking it, he was caught in his lips, and the bonfire faintly left his shadow on the ground.  
"Yes, of course I know, it's just a small thing." Of course Hank knows what he looks like. The drenched short-sleeved shirt and trousers are sticking tightly to his body, dripping down. He put the finished wine glass on the table, picked one of several tan bottles, and filled it for himself. He took a big sip, ‘this damn whiskey’, he thought. "So, you stay here alone."  
"I only have to think about some questions quietly." Boris quickly called the question back. He reclined on the outdoor sofa and continued to play Tai Chi with Hank.  
It should have been a long time, Hank thought. He only felt that his head was a little dizzy, and the wine on the table was almost finished by the two of them in Tai Chi. Of course, I may drink more. He only vaguely remembered that he had fainted and fell on Boris' sofa, next to him, feeling the warm body temperature. "Please don't leave me alone." He only remembered that in his dream he finally left his ex-fiancee not to leave his apartment to cancel the engagement. The fresh, warm after-rain air envelops him. He is in a comfortable embrace, forgetting the hospital management's unreasonable and indifferent accusations, forgetting his lost fiancée, and forgetting the anxiety of obtaining a medical license. He has never felt So comfortable. I wish this could continue, Hank thought.

Hank was very comfortable, as if trapped in a soft cloud, the tip of his nose still lingered with the fresh breath of moss after the rain. His hand is on the soft quilt, wait? quilt? Hank sat up and looked around. This is a luxuriously decorated guest room. Is he in Boris' manor?  
There was a set of clean clothes on the back of the chair in the room. Hank guessed that Dieter probably prepared this. He washed it hastily and walked out of the room. The people waiting outside saw him and led him to the garden. There are white rococo-style tables and chairs on the lawn. Boris is sitting on it with his legs crossed, holding a newspaper and a cup of coffee in his right hand. "Sit yourself (Hank, sit.)."  
Hank sat down. He was sitting directly opposite Boris, and the waiter next to him brought him breakfast and coffee. "I'm sorry to disturb you last night."  
"It's okay, this is not a big problem." Boris responded, "After all, you still have work to complete with me today, don't you? Hope you haven't forgotten it."  
"Of course, about thirty minutes later? It's not good to measure your exercise heart rate just after eating breakfast." Hank replied. Of course he knew that today was the day when he and Boris made an appointment to measure his heart rate.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"There are five seconds left." Hank was standing in front of an observation device. Boris was taking off his shirt and jogging on the treadmill. His chest was attached to the small disc of the measuring instrument. The white sweatshirt and jacket were draped over the running. Side of the machine. "Slowly slow down. The maximum oxygen consumption is 55, which is not bad for your age." He knew how old Boris was.  
"You don't have to say the second half of the sentence." Boris took off the patch standing on his chest.  
"Tomorrow I will come over to get some blood. You have to fast for 8 hours first." Hank sent data on his tablet.  
"You are very thoughtful, Hank, thank you for your medical examination." Boris put on the gray coat topless (he didn't wear the inner shirt).  
"I'm also very happy that I can finally make a living." Hank laughed. "People often arrange medical examinations at this special time. Happy birthday, Boris."  
Boris's jacket was still wide open, revealing his chest, revealing his collarbone. "I'm not the kind of person who likes to celebrate the passing of time."  
"From a medical point of view, your condition is better than 90% of people, and your physical fitness is only 25 years old." Hank turned aside his eyes and changed the subject.  
"That's worth celebrating. See Hank tomorrow." Boris seemed to have something urgent, and he didn't treat Hank as politely as he did yesterday. He turned and hurried back indoors.

Jill's friend, a neurologist named Katie, came. Evan has committed his madness for hot girls again, and Hank has to obey his brother's will to ask Jill out, and of course Katie.  
"So, what are you studying at Hampton?" Evan asked.  
"It's nothing, just research some ordinary projects, but Boris funded us." Katie took a glass of wine.  
"Don't expect to inquire about it. Boris likes to be quiet, easy to control, and predictable. You can't inquire about anything here." Jill removed the subject for her good friend.  
"I haven't said you yet! Hank, you still have Jill? MSG?" Katie joked.  
"Hey, is that the case? What is MSG?" Hank replied a bit stiffly. The relationship between him and Jill was a bit ambiguous, but neither of them seemed to have the momentum to make progress.  
Evan quickly intervened in the subject, allowing Hank to avoid being knocked down by embarrassment. And Hank successfully got away with a doctor-patient phone.

*-*-*-*-*-*

After successfully placing the female Alpha whose husband had placed a tracker on her chest (he accompanied the doctor at Hampton Heritage Hospital to take out the device that leaked radioactive radiation), Hank finally breathed a sigh of relief.  
This is really unimaginable. The husband was worried that his wife would leave him, so when he was on the verge of bankruptcy, he kept buying and buying. He even arranged for doctors in Brazil to install tracking devices when helping his wife's breast augmentation. The wife accepted it well and even felt that Is the embodiment of love! Know that the device almost killed her during the MRI.  
Is love so crazy now? Hank had some doubts about his future. He only intends to stay in Hampton for one summer vacation, and developing a relationship with Jill is obviously reckless.  
"Ting bell!" Hank's cell phone rang, and then he drove his car to Boris' manor quickly.  
Hank hurriedly walked around inside the manor, Dieter led him to a door, which opened from the inside immediately. Boris wore a pale pink shirt, which matched his complexion. Hank rarely saw men who could control these more feminine colors, and Boris was one of them. However, he did not have time to pay close attention to these small details. There were blood stains on the chest and left arm of Boris' shirt, and the sleeves of his right shirt were tied up. "Hank, something has happened." Boris's eyes were a little flustered, and Hank himself could smell the pheromone on his body. He does not have the strong and highly irritating pheromone like a typical Alpha. It may be because of a little panic. His pheromone is mixed with the smell of sunlight and burning wood.  
"Does she need stitches?" Boris asked. Hank was treating Katie who was lying on the table. "No, no, just some shallow tooth marks."  
"Hank, let me tell Jill about this. She is always prone to overreaction." Katie, as a female Alpha, remained very calm.  
"I can't tell her, it's the privacy of doctors and patients." Hank carefully handled the wound with medical pliers. "Did you see what bit it?"  
"No, I'm just swimming." Katie replied, and she glanced at Boris quietly. "I like swimming at night, and I feel something is dragging my legs." Hank smelled a trace of Boris's body. Anxious breath out.  
"At this time? Based on the tooth marks and this tooth, I suspect it is a shark. We should call the police to file a case." Hank took out a small canine from the wound on Katie's leg.  
"Okay, leave it to me." Boris took the conversation without waiting for Hank to continue, Hank was a little skeptical.

the next day  
Hank got up from the bed, put on a blue casual shirt for himself, and walked to the kitchen.  
"Are you here, do you have some eggs? Listen, I've already considered Katie's situation, and I plan to pursue her" Evan said, Hank a little helpless about it. "Hey, can you investigate something for me? About the shark bite or pick up the phone and help me report the shark bite." Evan looked surprised, and he unnaturally wanted to move the subject away. "I only care about the bills, brother. To be honest, why do you care about this?"  
"This is Boris' business, we don't charge, so can we call?" Hank said. Evan looked even more uncomfortable. "Boris was bitten? Where? Where is it geographically? Where is it physically? Like... Is it serious? Or...?"  
"Brother, you know that I can only disclose this to you. I signed a doctor-patient confidentiality agreement." Hank said, "Don't even ask, because I can't."  
Evan was a little absent-minded, um, ah, uttering some silly words, and finally he made up his mind and said briefly, "Boris raised a shark in the basement! Henry, I'm serious. I've seen it. Nearly. Distance, personal experience..."  
"You raised a shark in the basement!" Hank said loudly as he walked towards Boris, "You called me and you lied to me!" Boris was squatting in a center with a Greek sculpture. In front of the small pond, feeding the goldfish inside, Hank's line of sight was passing through a large cluster of low violets. He didn't know why he was so angry, his pheromone even leaked a little, the smell of hot sun, campfire and whiskey came out. "You intimidated my brother and asked him to lie to me?"  
Boris looked helpless, and soon they were standing in the basement.  
"Katie studies sharks, so when this shark gets sick, I call her."  
"She is sick?"  
"It's a very common disease. Sharks in captivity have buoyancy problems. Katie feeds through the shark's stomach in the trough to help the sharks stay afloat."  
"Well, this is why Katie is here. But, why is the shark here?" Hank took the pheromone back a bit, and he was obviously uncomfortable seeing Boris frowning.  
"Does this have anything to do with medical care, Hank?"  
"No, it's okay, but now I feel like I live in a villain’s house. So explain to me, otherwise, I’ll pack my things and leave!" Hank didn’t know why he was so angry, he knew he was in Hampton You can get a higher salary, and you can even repay the pile of bills he piled up before.  
Boris smiled, and the corners of his mouth raised slightly, "I like you, Hank. This animal was supposed to be studied in Maryland, but I lost confidence in the research institutions there, so Katie came here to study sharks. . She is thinking about it, yes."  
Their dispute was over, and Boris's friendly attitude completely eased Hank's impetuous mood.

*-*-*-*-*-*

In the evening, Hank went to visit Katie.  
"So, how are you feeling now?"  
"It's not bad, at least without stitches. In about two weeks, I can wear those beautiful beach skirts again." Katie answered him with a smile.  
"I'm a little curious, what does MSG mean?" Hank licked his lips and asked his own question.  
"MSG, my summer lover."  
Hank was waiting in the hall with Boris's test sheet. Boris was talking with three men in suits and leather shoes. He was wearing a pink and sky blue striped shirt and a white suit jacket. Boris saw Hank and soon ended the conversation and walked towards him.  
"I just got your blood test report, nothing serious."  
"Is there nothing abnormal?"  
"Uh, your CPK is a bit high, but there is nothing to worry about."  
"CPK (creatine phosphokinase)"  
"Yes, but if you do strenuous exercise, it will also increase. There is no other sign that your muscles are damaged." Hank concluded.  
"Can I print it out?" Boris took the report to Hank, turned and walked away.  
Hank turned around and walked down the stairs and called the hospital. Boris was too sensitive to his test sheet. "Yes, I got the routine blood test form, but I want you to have a comprehensive test on that blood, the sooner the better."  
There were so many people at Hampton Station, and Hank interspersed among the crowd, looking for the man he was looking for. He saw the recognizable blond hair and walked forward quickly. "Evan told me that you were leaving. He was frustrated."  
"Me too, but that's not why you came." Katie said.  
"What are you going to do to that shark?"  
"I plan to study the immune system, T cell mutations and things like that."  
"Then why did Boris change his plan again?" Hank was a little anxious.  
"I'm sorry, I signed a non-disclosure agreement with him."  
"Well, I'm just curious, does your research have anything to do with human medicine?"  
"Not really, but there are some outstanding geneticists who do this kind of research. I have to go." Katie didn't really want to talk about it. Hank watched her get on the bus, and he had to turn back and walk towards his car.  
"Hey! Hank, if you want to chase Boris! As soon as possible, I can only say, don't miss the opportunity. You are lucky, don't hurt him" Katie shouted to Hank.  
Hank returned to his house and found Dieter was waiting there.  
"I have received a lot of news from you from Mr. Kuestervon Jurgensratenicz." Dieter said.  
"Yes, I need Boris now!"  
"He has gone on a long trip and is not sure about the date, so please don't call, thank you." Dieter left indifferently.  
As soon as he left, Hank made a call. "Hello, this is Dr. Lawson. Check the last blood report."  
Evan was coming in through the side door. "I have found the doorway, it seems that things are not so good."  
"What?" Hank's voice increased. "Okay." He hung up.  
Evan couldn't help asking: "What's the matter?"  
"First of all, Boris changed his medical research plan after getting the blood test report, and then his blood disappeared from the laboratory magically. Evan, one of my patients passed the medical examination smoothly. The problem is that he is sick. But I didn't find it." Hank's pale gray eyes reflected bitterness.  
He asked Jill out, and Jill was about to talk to him.  
"I don't want to be with a person who is destined to leave anymore, lest Luohua deliberately flows and is ruthless, and things are unpredictable." Jill said straightforwardly.  
"Maybe we should slow down and stop here." Hank replied, "We all understand what this means."  
After sending Jill away, Hank continued to walk towards the beach. He rolled up his trouser legs and stepped into the sea. The warm sea surrounded him, reminding him that he was leaning against Boris in the night before, and the heat on Boris also surrounded him in this way. He blamed himself very much. As a doctor, he knew that something was wrong with his patient, but he was negligent. MSG, my summer lover. He was just planning to stay in Hampton for a summer, maybe he shouldn't be so sensitive. However, summer will eventually come to an end, as Katie said, it should be time to chase. Even if the relationship can only be saved for one summer, since he has come to Hampton with nothing, what can he give up?  
Hank rushed into the waves, fearless. It's time to take the initiative to Boris, he thought.

"Hey, Hank, I heard you are looking for Boris?" Jill was holding a glass of champagne (they were celebrating Tucker's birthday), "Can't you just go and knock on the door next door?"  
"No, he's gone, he didn't reply to me." Hank hesitated. This is obviously not a good topic. You know, talk to your former ambiguity about another man, even if he and Boris now The relationship has not progressed at all. This is really embarrassing.  
"Hank, is there anything wrong with Boris?" Jill lowered her head. She was wearing high heels, taller than Hank. Her face was full of guilt, and Hank's heart was red. What else did he not know?  
"That blood sample, it was lost in the laboratory, that was my work." Jill said.  
"Sorry, but isn't it the duty of a court administrator to ensure that the items are not lost?" Hank knew that what he said was very much like an accusation, but he did feel very disappointed.  
"Boris is out of privacy considerations, and his blood sample will eventually be thrown away as usual." Jill lowered his head.  
‘Privacy, privacy, privacy! How many things are you hiding for me to know! Evan, Jill, Katie, do people around me know what I don’t? Hank wanted to get angry, but the result of trying to suppress his anger only made him more frustrated. Why didn't I find out what was wrong with the people around me in time.  
"But the laboratory did not throw away its record."  
"Because I have no record." Jill continued to ask, "Is Boris sick? I know you must respect his privacy."  
"Listen, I didn't consider whether to divulge his privacy, because I don't know anything!" Hank put the wine glass on the table in frustration, the wine sloshing over. damn it! ! ! ! I do not know anything! ! "Yes, I'm afraid he is sick." In the end, he pursed his lips, made a conclusion, and admitted his omission.  
He is sick, I don't know.  
As his doctor, he is sick, I don't know.  
Is this a minor illness or a terminal illness?  
I do not know.  
I didn't even discover his problem during his birthday physical examination. Did he have a happy birthday? Will the grand party held in the Qingquan of Dark Night make him happy, or remind him of his death?  
This is the third day after his birthday.  
Did I ‘kill’ another patient? Will he die in front of me? Just like Mr. Greydon, who was sitting on billions of dollars, died of sudden surgical complications when he left to treat other patients. He would still die even if I stayed by his side, and I made a decision that all doctors would make.  
But will Boris? Will he leave when I am not aware of his illness? When I'm not by his side?  
Hank's heart is full of questions, his guilt, his chagrin, and his secret love for Boris. There is no love at first sight in this world. It is medically proven that it is just an illusion caused by hormone secretion. When Hank was in medical school, he laughed at people for irrational love, marriage, and divorce because of pheromone and hormones thousands of times. And now, he seems to have become a member of that ‘irrational’.  
He casually walked into the guest house of Dark Night Qingquan, his current home, weakly lying on the sofa. The corner of Hank's eyes turned away and he saw a letter on the coffee table. His heartbeat suddenly accelerated and some crazy thoughts began to pop up in his heart. May God bless him. He opened the letter. It came from Boris.  
Open the envelope. Inside is a brief invitation note with a black and white family crest printed on the top. Below is Boris's name-Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz. Below are a few lines of time and place written in pen (PENTHOUSE, THE AMBROSIA BUILDING, 10 AM) "Meet on the top floor at ten in the morning, New York".

*——*——*——*  
Hank didn't know what Boris wanted to hint or tell him, he only knew that he jumped into his old Saab like a child and drove all the way to New York.  
This is a prosperous city, tall and spiky buildings, and reinforced concrete forests. The men and women on the street are dressed in cool clothes, and the shopping malls come and go. He was forced to leave like a bereaved dog and could not find any medical-related jobs. The car was not driving fast on a congested road. Suddenly a jewelry store on the side of the street caught Hank's eyes. He drove the car into the parking lot.  
The name of this jewelry store is "bright day", which is a bit like the spelling of "birthday". Hank remembered the credit card in his pocket. In just a few weeks, the credit card changed from an overdraft card to a vault with large sums of money. The wealthy people in Hampton are always generous.  
The last time he stepped into the jewelry store, he still bought an engagement ring for his ex-fiancée. Hank stood at the door and hesitated for a few minutes. He looked at his watch. It was 7:20. It was very close to the place Boris had appointed. There is a lot of time to spend.  
"What sir do you want to see? Will you come for your partner, watch, ring, earring, or something else?" the clerk in the jewelry store greeted him.  
"I want to do it for my...a friend, maybe cufflinks?" Hank was a little lacking in confidence about his whim.  
"Good friend? Or on the way to becoming a lover?" The clerk began to tease moderately, and at the same time led him to a new counter. "What type do you want to see? Square, circle, polygon, or other tricks? of?"  
The square is too old-fashioned, the round is too ordinary, and the polygon seems too fancy. Hank was a little troubled. He circled the counter, carefully observing the cufflinks inside. He looked at the ceiling in confusion, swept it down, and saw a jewel placed on the showcase nearby (it was reflected in Hank's eyes under the light). "how about this?"  
The golden palm leaves are arranged on both sides of the lake blue gemstones, and a little bit of diamonds are inlaid at the bottom of the palm leaves. Although it is a pentagonal shape, it is not fancy. The surface of the gemstone is cut into multiple sides and shimmers under the light. This reminded Hank of Boris's light eyes, extremely pale blue. He always mistakenly thought of light brown. They were never too close, which was a bit difficult to identify.  
"It's about this." Hank made a final conclusion. The clerk next to him went back to the store and talked with someone (probably the manager). The manager walked over and brought his gloves to Hank to take out the beautiful pair of cufflinks. .  
"This is beautiful, it has some history. This lake-blue gem was disassembled from the crown of a 17th-century aristocratic woman who was photographed in England. She and his husband have a very good relationship, but their descendants a hundred years later are unfortunate. I’m bankrupt. I think this has a good meaning and I wish you success.” The manager who packed the cufflinks into a small box and put them in the bag complimented. Hank didn’t care if the manager was just talking arrogantly. His heart was for this. Little misunderstanding and happy.  
Walking out of the building holding this small bag, Hank took out the box and put it in his trouser pocket to keep it secret. Although this is a present three days late.

*——*——*——*

Along the long and dim corridor, Hank, guided by the guards, reached the place agreed by Boris.  
"Boris, what's the matter?" Hank had many questions, but couldn't tell them.  
"I've been contacting you, Hank." Boris was wearing a light blue shirt with a navy blue suit jacket and an orange-pink handkerchief on the outer pocket of the suit. "Hank, you think you are here to save my life, but in fact, I might be here to save you."  
"It's not me who is sick, Boris," Hank replied, "tell me what happened."  
"I found out that the people from the Greyden family are putting pressure on the licensing bureau to revoke your medical license." Boris picked up the transparent bottle and poured a glass of wine into his glass.  
"They want to withdraw my license now? They took my property and made me into New York City. Isn't it enough to drive me out of the city?" Hank was angry, and the cufflink box in his pocket seemed to be hot ,"How did you know?"  
"Your name is closely related to my business." Boris handed Hank the wine glass in his hand.  
"A business that makes you overreact to a reasonable increase in creatine phosphokinase levels or to take blood samples from the laboratory?" Hank's heart softened. What business relationship does he have with Boris? Boris is his Employers, nothing more, their relationship can be quickly dissolved, he cares about Boris's little favoritism, but he cares more about Boris's health. He took the wine.  
"I'm responsible to the whole world, Hank." Boris said something obviously illogical. Hank's heart was a little excited, but thinking of his illness, it sank again. "You are sick, as your doctor, I want to understand the condition."  
"You are an emergency room doctor, Hank, not a diagnostician. You can't do it without a license."  
"The people of Greydon can't take my license. I didn't neglect, I did nothing wrong."  
"If they have an interest in the Licensing Bureau, it doesn't matter what you do. Don't underestimate these people, Hank." Boris said, "Trust me."  
Hank didn't know whether he should remind Boris that he was also one of those rich men who were'damned'. Hank was convinced, at least now. He wants to have a good talk with his lawyer.  
Boris left, and the man who worked for him brought Hank a breakfast.

*——*——*——*  
"Thank you for the breakfast, Boris." Hank walked back from the balcony and went to Boris' study. "That's delicious. I didn't bother you?" Boris was sitting at the desk and watching. Hank glanced at the computer, and saw that he was wearing a ring on his left middle finger, platinum, with a simple style. Is Boris "see" anyone? The news in Hampton has always spread quickly, and Hank is sure he has never heard of it.  
"On the contrary, it is great that you agreed to stay as my personal doctor. I was even happier when you decided to stay with me this morning." Boris changed into a suit and wore a blue and white striped shirt. Wearing a light blue tie and not wearing a suit jacket, it seemed that he was more slender, and he reached out to Hank.  
He is taller than me, and Hank sighed in his heart and held back at the same time. Their hands swayed back and forth in the air a few times, but Boris still didn't draw his hand, he stood up.  
Hank lowered his head and stared at Boris' palm, then looked up at Boris. "You can't let go of my hand, can you?"  
"Yes, I can't let it go." Boris started to smell fresh after rain, and his pheromone overflowed. He was very excited, although his face was still calm.  
"Relax." Hank dragged Boris' wrist with his other hand and pinched his wrist joint. A few minutes later, Boris stretched his fingers and he let go of Hank's hand.

*——*——*——*

*——*——*——*

Hank and Boris were walking on the streets of New York, followed by two bodyguards in black.  
"I want to do a few tests. This muscle contraction may be myotonic muscular dystrophy."  
"I checked this disease, Hank." Boris touched his forehead helplessly with one hand.  
"Then you probably checked the motor nerves, Parkinson, and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis." Hank tapped one hand on the other and counted the diseases he guessed.  
"I have seen every expert physician in the free world, and I have seen it in some places that are not very free." Boris continued to walk forward, his hand always rubbing the back of Hank's hand when swinging back and forth. .  
"They don't know what the disease is? So we have to do some..." Hank said eagerly.  
"No, my hands feel better, thank you." Boris raised his hand and moved his wrist.  
"Boris, we have to talk about your situation."  
"This topic is too big, why don't you let us talk about your situation? Do you have a plan?" Boris looked down at Hank.  
"I called the lawyer."  
"I also made a few calls, I think I can help." Boris said in a low voice.  
"How to help?" Hank asked, the Greydon family is not the kind of people who listen to persuasion.  
"You still don't know."  
"No need, thank you. I will let my lawyer arrange an interview with the Greydon family. It has been a long time, and I will explain it directly to them." Hank said, "You should really care about you more. I am very grateful for your health, Boris."  
"Explain? Explain, interesting idea." Boris was defeated by Hank's crazy optimism. Is he too rigid? Or are you tired of spy wars in shopping malls and yearning for people who are always optimistic? If their relationship is only between the doctor and the patient, it will be better. He will eventually die, alone. Why should a kind doctor bear the burden of death of an incurable patient?  
Boris looked at Hank's face, sincere and kind, will he be defeated by his own death? It would be better, to die alone.

*——*——*——*

Hank and Boris walked to the door of a bank, and Boris even went forward to open the door for Hankla.  
FESTUNG BANK  
FRESTUNG Bank  
Tall buildings, exquisite design, there are many people in the bank.  
Boris took out something that was probably a key from the inner pocket of his suit. They walked through the corridor, and many bank staff in suits greeted him. "Good morning, Sir."  
"Good morning, Abba, can you come here?" Boris kept walking forward and had a brief conversation with one of the bank employees.  
"It looks like you come here often."  
"I have to come because I drove it." Hank and Boris entered a small room through a complicated safe that required identification.  
"Some storage boxes have been here since the great-grandfather founded the company."  
"He must have spent years of hard work here." Hank watched as Boris opened one of the cabinets.  
"Actually, he passed away not long after."  
"Drowning accidentally, didn't you? I studied your family."  
"Really?" Boris took out what appeared to be a reference book from the narrow cabinet.  
"Your father died in an air crash at the age of 44, and your grandfather died while skiing in St. Moritz at the age of 43. They died only a few years older than you. All three died in accidents? All lies, right? You got it. Genetic disease" Hank bullied himself forward.  
"And as you know, Hank is a fatal disease." So I can't give you any response, stay away from me, Hank. If then you don’t want to watch me die in front of you.  
"You already know your life..." Hank didn't know what to say, maybe some intimate actions would make this sad person better.  
"Fate, yes." Boris replied.  
"Medical is improving."  
"But still very weak." Boris closed the cabinet door forcefully.  
"Not necessarily."  
"When I was a child, I saw my father fall into pain. He was very character. One day, his muscles lost control. One year later, his brain lost control. He transferred the control of the family business to an unscrupulous partner." Boris stroked his head in pain.  
On the day of his father's funeral, the partner also came. He sat alone in the first row of the church, watching many of his father's mall friends coming to express condolences, and watching him with his eyes.  
They are a group of vultures.  
If he admits his illness, he will once again be sent to the altar.  
He would rather die with dignity.

*——*——*——*

"You left Hampton and concealed your illness. Instead, you called me for a license and brought me to your bank. Why? What am I here for?" Hank couldn't help but question.  
Is Boris leaving again?  
"I admire your integrity, Hank. I want you to do something for me, something no one has done for my father. Stay with me, monitor my condition, and deal with my...challenges." Boris said, " Of course, you have enough time to consider whether to agree."  
"I want to know everything about you, I agree." Hank shrugged  
"What size are you wearing, Hank? You need a formal suit. Talk to the Greydon family in the afternoon. You want to see them. Your chance comes." Boris answered the phone and said to Hank.

*——*——*——*

A group of people in black suits were standing in the glass conference room discussing something, and Hank was somewhat restrained in the custom suit Boris gave him. He stood in front of the glass door, and the man on the other side opened the door for him.  
"Thank you." Hank said softly, he was a little nervous.  
"Hello, this is Dr. Hank Lawson." The glass door of the conference room opened and four people came out. Hank knew that it was Boris' lawyer.  
"Dr. Lawson, we are members of the Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz team. He asked us to accompany you to the meeting." A female lawyer walking in the front said.  
"I told Boris that I can handle it myself." Hank does not want to pull his potential'dating' person into his license dispute, although wanting to do something with his patient is already against the doctors and patients in his heart. Guidelines.  
"It's not necessary, Dr. Lawson. They knew how strong their opponents were when they saw us, so they have already made conditions.  
"What? What conditions?" Hank didn't know that this matter would turn around. After all, the Greydon family seemed to want to kill him, although he had done nothing wrong. Of course, he understood the heartache of the Grydon family for the loss of family members, but he did just do what any doctor would do, and that was also up to the standard.  
"You apologize for the behavior on April 28, 2009, and take full responsibility for the death of Clayton Hale Gardner, and they are willing to not pursue it until the licensing bureau intervenes."  
Huck wanted to smile a little bit, which was not the reply he wanted: "What did you tell them?"  
"Dr. Lawson, do you want to settle things down?" the female lawyer asked.  
"Then what I have to do is to be responsible for this?" Hank lowered his head. Of course he knew that his current behavior looked very ridiculous. It was just an apology and a responsibility that he didn't need to bear, so he could continue to stay in Han. Puton practiced medicine and brought a lot of money. Boris will also help him fix the licensing bureau.  
"Take a step back," she said, and Hank knew she was right.  
"Well, it's not a step for me." But it was not what he wanted. Perhaps it was the ridiculous innocence and arrogant self-confidence of Alphaism that drove him.  
"Dr. Lawson--" The female lawyer wanted to say something more, and Hank interrupted her. "It wasn't my fault that I saved the child's life. Why should I admit it. It's just one thing, I'll tell them (the Greydon family)."  
"Hey, Evan, okay, I have to deal with it immediately. Do you have a notebook?" Hank received a call, and he was spinning around the glass door anxiously, and he turned to look at the lawyers.  
"I want to use it for a medical emergency." Hank replied. He rushed into the conference room and said to the group of lawyers at the Greydon family who were suing him, "Sorry everyone, I want to use this room, thank you , For medical emergency!"

*——*——*——*

Hank walked up the steps and approached Boris. Boris is wearing a blue and white striped shirt, a sky blue tie and a gray striped suit jacket. With a cigar in his hand, he is leaning against the railing of the building's terrace. Some gray hair and his unpredictable expression attracted Hank.  
"Hank." Boris turned around.  
"Boris," Hank cried, they were only a few inches apart, and the faint cigar smell on him drifted into Hank's nose.  
"Montecristo cigar, one of Fidel Castro's brilliant achievements." Boris explained to Hank.  
"It sounds great, but it's illegal." When Hank was in medical school, he sometimes met with the students from the law school next door. He knew some legal knowledge. But Boris took a cigar from his shirt pocket and handed it to him. "Okay, let me have one."  
Hank put the cigar under his nose and smelled it, which is one of the steps in cigar tasting.  
"A hard day?" Boris asked. Of course Hank knew he knew everything. Whether he used a live computer to guide Divia (his medical assistant) to rescue the captain when he was supposed to meet with the lawyers of Greydon’s family, he ruined the meeting and lawyer preparations arranged by Boris by the way. Good plan.  
"Yes, you can say so." Hank didn't plan to smoke it. He just absorbed the pheromone and eau de toilette of Boris from the cigar. He pretended to accidentally put the cigar into his pocket.  
"Look at the bright side. You used Biane (the female lawyer from the Boris lawyers) laptop, and she decided not to ask you to charge." Boris laughed. "But I admire your enthusiasm, Hank. But. You don’t have to do everything yourself, do you? God created lawyers to do the work, and I can’t imagine it is to let them enjoy life. Let them help you.”  
Hank certainly knows that Boris’s advice is correct (from an interest point of view): “Listen, the Greyden family cannot revoke my license. This can’t happen, and they shouldn’t do it either.”  
"But let my team plan a new plan." Boris said. Hank felt that he kept losing face in front of the people he liked, but he didn't think he was doing it wrong.  
"Thank you, but what I need is fresh air and some time alone." Hank said, he needs to leave Boris immediately to calm down. He could hardly refuse any request under the gaze of Boris's beautiful light blue eyes. Of course his sanity did not exist in front of Boris.  
"Then use my car. Natan (Boris' bodyguard) will take you around in the park." Boris didn't want Hank to be alone, especially after he used his own relationship to find out Han After the relationship between Ke and her ex-fiancée. Does Huck go back to see his ex-fiancee? Will they stay together? His fiancée left him because he could not find any medical jobs in the city, and now Hank has a lot of money in his pocket and has a stable job as a private doctor.  
"If I were with Natan, I wouldn't really be alone."  
"With Natan, you can absolutely be alone, trust me." Boris defended. What is Hank thinking, does he think I am invading his privacy? I have never been able to leave the bodyguard, because every day someone would invite a killer in order to obtain my family's property, and use all kinds of tactics to kill me. And even if my ancestors and I did not die from these deliberate murders, they would die from our own "family heritage-genetic disease". It's really abnormal to go out with a bodyguard, at least in Hank's opinion, and I am the abnormal person.  
"I won't go with Natan. But thank you. See you later." Hank continued Boris's words.  
"Have fun." Boris watched Hank leave, and he thought of his final outcome. Everyone will leave you. This is the sad legacy of Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz. He will not leave this legacy with huge wealth to his heirs, and he does not intend to have any heirs. Life itself is a painful torture.

Hank wandered the streets of New York City alone, letting his thoughts drift away. In front of him was a hospital, St. Arnold Hospital, he had visited this hospital when he was a little emergency doctor. Maybe it was a car accident. An ambulance parked at the door of the hospital and sent a patient with a slight abrasion in the car to the hospital. An emergency doctor in a pale green emergency suit was assessing the condition of the injured at the entrance of the hospital.  
‘That’s a young man, just like me. Hank thought, if I did not leave New York, I would also be such an ordinary emergency doctor, and I would soon enter the marriage hall with my fiancee. He unconsciously touched his pocket, which contained an expensive cigar.  
He has never felt so firm.  
I can handle those license matters. This is not MSG (my summer lover), and Boris will not be just a summer lover. He should be the "summer lover" who will spend together. I hope he will keep it for a long time.  
I want him to be my...love.  
But this is impossible, at least it violates his professional ethics and doctor-patient guidelines. Boris wouldn't think so.  
I have to leave. Hank didn't know how to respond to Boris, maybe he could avoid having an emergency case in Hampton? Maybe. This is a good excuse.

*——*——*——*

"Maybe we can solve it like this..." Boris and his lawyers walked down the street, discussing the new defense plan in a low voice.  
"We may be able to apply like the Licensing Bureau... That would be better solved..." What to solve...? Boris felt that his brain suddenly couldn't keep up with the speed of the people around him. He opened his eyes and looked to his side. The facial features of the male lawyer (johnathan Jonathan) who was talking to him became blurred. No, the whole world changed. It was very vague, like a lampshade, and he could only see the world dimly through the lampshade.  
"Let's do it for now, we will discuss it next time." Boris sent them hurriedly. He couldn't let anyone know about his illness, he was dizzy, like floating in the sky, and even unstable. There was a pain in his eyebrows, and he couldn't help raising his hand and rubbing his eyebrows, the pain did not relieve.  
what should I do?  
Boris swayed to the river on the street, holding the railing with one hand to prevent himself from falling.  
Who can be trusted? nobody?  
He felt that his pheromone made him susceptible to abnormalities, and he even wanted to cry, and a sourness filled his throat and nose.  
He struggled to broadcast the number.  
"I need your help." Boris didn't know what his tone of voice was, but he was desperate.  
"Sorry, Boris, I'm about to go home." Hank was leaving, and Boris heard his answer. This may be the best choice, just like that, quickly waiting for the end of life.  
"Hank, the situation has deteriorated." Boris heard his difficult sentence. Will Hank leave? He will not, because he is controlled by his deliberate (or not) condition again, he will not give up any patients, and he takes advantage of this.  
I will hurt Hank, eventually. Boris took a deep breath. Maybe in a while, I will stay away from Hank. Just let Hank warm me for a while.  
"Where are you?" Hank asked, the expression on his face becoming stiff.  
"In Battery Park." A ground was reported on the other side of the phone.  
"Okay, listen, we'll see you at the monument." Hank ordered, and Alpha's desire for control was perfectly displayed in him. His heart beats faster, in order to save the one he loves.  
"No, I can't make it." Boris said.  
"Why not?" Hank got into the car and lit. The development of the matter exceeded his imagination.  
"I can't see clearly, Hank," Boris said, and he hung up the phone.

*——*——*——*

"Boris!" There was a voice in the distance. Boris watched a fuzzy blue block (this bad taste) move closer to him. That is Hank. He suddenly relaxed.  
He wanted to walk towards Hank, but felt that his legs were a little unwilling, and he fell forward.  
Hank supported him, and he fell into Hank's arms. Boris fell awkwardly in the arms of Alpha who was shorter than himself, smelling the pheromone smell of the warm fire on Alpha's clothes. "Sit." Alpha helped him onto the bench.  
"Can you see anything?" A ball of light moved around in front of Boris' eyes. It was a medical flashlight that Hank used to check his eyesight.  
"I can see the outline, it's blurry," Boris replied.  
"Okay, I want to roll up your sleeves." Hank asked, but Boris did not answer. Hank did not stop his hands, rolled up the sleeves of the billionaire, showing his forearms.  
A red rash appeared on the soft and white forearm, which was not a symptom that Boris should have. "Why didn't you mention this?" Hank asked, standing, leaning over his body, unconsciously releasing alpha pheromone, creating coercion.  
"I don't think it is necessary." Perhaps because of his unwell body, Boris felt that he could not lie in front of Hank, only to obey.  
"I'm your doctor, it's necessary." Hankla opened the collar of Boris' shirt. Not surprisingly, he saw a redness on the back of his neck and the softness of the back neck that secretes pheromone. The meat is tender and exudes the fearful pheromone of the people under him.  
Is Boris Alpha? He doesn't look like it.  
Hank's hand rubbed the soft flesh on the back of Boris's neck, and Boris almost jumped up. The soft flesh on the back of Boris's neck gradually faded from red and turned into pale pink under the caress of Hank's alpha pheromone. This is the soothing spirit and pheromone unique to Alpha and Omega.  
Boris is an Omega. Hank was almost knocked down, but he didn't have time to think about those romantic affairs: "Did you use any more medicine? I don't think your disease caused the vision loss. The rash spread from the injection site, you Blindness and measles spread all over. What are you waiting for, paralysis or death?" Hank increased his pheromone secretion, and he was very angry because of his patient's concealment.  
"I gave myself a few shots." Boris murmured.  
"After a few shots, it's a shark, that's your purpose. You want to get embryonic cells from the shark." Hank made a conclusion.  
"Very good, Mr. Detective. Collect your pheromone." Boris countered.  
"What do you want to do?" Hank withdrew his pheromone, wanting to hear Boris' explanation.  
"Repair my immune system, Hank, do everything possible..." Boris explained.  
He was interrupted by Hank, "Then let me help you." Hank helped Boris into his old cyber car and drove to the building where they temporarily lived in New York.

*——*——*——*

"After the foreign body protein cleans your body system, the symptoms will disappear. During this period, I will give you some steroids to reduce your inflammation." Boris lay on the chair and let the fluid that can relieve his symptoms flow in. Own veins.  
"How are you so sure that these symptoms are not due to my special physical condition?" Boris asked. How can you be sure that these symptoms are not caused by my body that is about to die and stop heartbeat and blindness.  
"Blindness and skin rashes are manifestations of immune system diseases, which are immune responses to foreign proteins that enter the body. They are shark cells. Maybe muscle spasms are also due to immune responses. We can't make a conclusion until the protein in your body is cleared." Hank approaches Boris , Knelt down by his chair and carefully checked Boris' forearm, the rash there had faded. "Why would you want to do that?"  
"There is a study now, you don't know, Hank." Boris said, his illness has been relieved for the most part, except that he still can't see anything. He felt his body temperature and height, and his body was hot.  
"Boris, you must stop right away." Hank was holding Boris's hand to try to persuade him, but Boris uncharacteristically returned to hold Hank and put his hand tightly on Huck's arm. "What you put into the body is not medicine."  
"I don't have the capital to be critical, do I?" Boris asked rhetorically, his hand moving up and hanging on Hank's elbow. "You are so cool, Hank."  
"Just this time, Boris, trust me. That's why you hired me in the first place, isn't it?" The phone in the pocket of Boris's suit suddenly dinged.  
"I can't see, what's on it?" Boris handed the phone to Hank.  
"Wait a minute, Boris." Hank felt that Boris was a little strange, and Boris's body temperature was a little too high. But he couldn't tell, he had to keep a distance from this unbound Omega in order to calm himself. "Blue sky, it says."  
"Oh, that's about you." Boris looked back weakly.  
"Sorry, I don't quite understand." Hank asked, "Boris, are you okay? You don't look good."  
"Your medical license is kept."  
"what have you done?"  
"Who said what I did? Maybe the Greydon family was moved by your idealism (saving a life in front of the lawyers), just like me now." Boris said, he was persuaded by Hank , Maybe he really should stop the shark research. "Can I stay alone for a while, Hank?" Boris felt a fever in the back of his neck, which is obviously too abnormal. His estrus period has only passed 4 weeks, and it should be next month. Will go through another estrus period. Boris was a little bit dry, he wanted to get up, take his own inhibitor. But he has to get rid of Alpha in his room first.  
"Of course." Hank turned to leave the room.  
Boris watched Hank walk towards the door, he stood up with difficulty, pulled the pole of his sling, and tried to move to his desk.  
"Boris!!" Hank, who had already walked out the door a few steps, returned, took Boris to the bed, and found the alcohol cotton in his first aid kit to stop Boris from bleeding. "what happened to you?"  
Boris felt his mouth feel dry, and his body couldn't help rubbing the sheets: "Hank, can you help me get the injection from the desk? The third frame from the left."  
Hank bounced off the sheets and quickly opened the drawer. There was a small black box in the drawer. Hank opened him. Inside were several injections, labeled AZ1975. This is the most expensive inhibitor in the black market, with excellent effects and unpredictable damage to the body. Hank has seen a lot of news about overdose with AZ1975 on TV. This inhibitor has been listed as a banned drug by the federal government. It is impossible for him to let Boris use this inhibitor, not only because of the harm it will cause, but the highest indicator of the ingredients disclosed by AZ1975 is the sham protein*, which will destroy the body that Boris has just injected with the foreign protein.  
"You are in estrus. I can buy you some Omega essential medicines and equipment for estrus through the pharmacy." Hank said, "You can't use this inhibitor, it will destroy the process of your shark cells, you Maybe it will die, Boris." Hank pursed his lips and put the inhibitor back in the drawer.  
"No, you can't. Those who stare at me will find out." Boris curled his body on the sheet. "Hank, please, give me the medicine."  
"Boris, I can't." Hank approached Boris and said, "I'll pour you a glass of water." A glass of water cannot solve Boris' current situation, and Hank knows this.  
"Then now, help me solve it." Boris's slender thigh rubbed the inner side of Hank's calf, and Hank almost fell to the floor. "There is no mark, no knots are allowed."  
Hank was pulled onto the bed by Boris. Boris’s blue and white striped shirt had been pulled out of his trousers, most of the buttons had been torn apart, his belt had been untied, and it had fallen to the calf, exposing white thigh skin. . And his white thighs were rubbing against Hank's waist pornographically, his body arched forward and eagerly pulled the buttons of Hank's casual jacket.  
"Fuck me, if you don't give me an inhibitor." Boris leaned over Hank's ear and said, his hand untied Hank's belt and held it down.  
"Fuck." Hank took a deep breath. "Be patient, Boris." Hank watched with trepidation as Boris put his newly bandaged hand on his chest. Now his lower body asked him to press Boris on the bed and fuck Boris fiercely; and his mind kept flashing the doctor-patient guidelines, he didn't know that Boris was so enthusiastic on the bed.  
Boris licked his three hands and inserted them into his back hole. The back was already wet, and Hank could see Boris's fingers inserted, squeezing the mucus out of his body, which was too erotic. Boris pressed Hank on the bed, straddled Hank, and fucked himself with three fingers. His slender fingers slipped into the body, spinning around jerky, passing through certain sensitive points from time to time, and screaming.  
"Hank, I thought you would be more like a doctor." Boris said. Hank was not sure if he still had his sanity. "Now, come to treat me, Dr. Lawson. I feel bad." Bao Reese stood up with half-curved legs trembling, holding Hank's hot penis, smearing the liquid from his back acupoints on it, straightening his body, and sitting on it.  
The hard penis was inserted into the hot and humid passage, and Hank felt his genitals sucked by the soft flesh inside Boris's body. It was an Alpha who couldn't maintain his sanity in this provoked situation. Hank maliciously pushed upwards, his penis broke through the soft hole and deepened. He went too deep, and the glans suddenly hit Boris' genital cavity. mouth. Boris was interrupted in the rhythm, completely lost the initiative, slumped on Hank's body, and whispered in Hank's constant struggling: "Too deep, Hank, slow down."  
Hank got up, rolled over and pressed Boris under him. The penis turned around in Boris's genital cavity, and the genital cavity spit out hot and humid water on Hank's glans. Boris was irritated by the jab at the sensitive point and could only hold Hank's arm weakly, begging: "It's too deep, don't go in, Hank. I beg you." This Omega was thoroughly stimulated by sex. The fall, he clamped his back hole in fear. Hank lowered his head and held Boris's nipple tip, licked the red soft flesh on the back of Boris's neck, felt the fear of the people under him physically stiffening his body for fear of being marked, and Boris clamped it tighter.  
"Shhh, Boris, relax." Hank gently soothed Boris, but his movements became more intense under him. The thick penis was constantly being pulled out, allowing the lewd fluid in Boris's back acupuncture to flow out, and it opened wide at the mouth of the acupuncture. Without recovering, he vigorously pushed back, smashing the lewd liquid into white foam. He hasn't lost his mind completely yet, he keeps sticking to the genital cavity, but has not entered. Hank's cock head was finely ground and slammed into the delicate genital cavity, in exchange for Boris's crying scream and gasping.  
After dozens of vigorous thrusts, Boris climaxed, and he began to beg, "Okay, stop. Hank. No more." His acupuncture points kept cramping and tightening, sucking Hank's penis, and Hank didn't intend to let the duplicity billionaire under him like this: "You still hold me tightly, Boris." He turned Boris over so that Boris turned his back to him, deeper. Entered Boris. Hank's penis rubbed Boris's sensitive spots all the way, making Boris tremble sensitively after orgasm, and tears flowed out of Boris's eye sockets unconsciously. "Slow down, Hank."  
Hank doesn't have much sexual experience. He spends most of his life studying medical knowledge, but this does not mean that he will be easily coaxed by a few words from older men. As an Alpha, Hank's sexuality is considered to be at the upper-middle level. Although he certainly has not compared it, he knows that he is not bad. Although lacking skills, his previous bed partners are very satisfied.  
Hank leaned down and throbbed hard, and he went deeper. Boris was trembling sensitively under him, Hank held Boris’ earlobes, and the heat sprayed on Omega’s ears: "I won’t mark you, don’t worry." His hand moved to the elder’s nipple. It was already congested and swollen and became a little hard. Hank rubbed it vigorously, squeezing Boris's nipple tip, satisfied with the feeling that the person under him was sensitively straightening his waist, allowing himself to go deeper. After Boris had three orgasms, Hank felt that he was about to shoot, and the knot on the head of his penis began to swell. "Get out, please, Hank, don't mark me!" Boris started screaming, kicking in fear on the sheets.  
"Shhh, relax, I won't mark you." Hank pulled out his penis, his penis left the hot and humid acupuncture points, and pressed against the roots of Boris's tender and white thighs, and Hank rubbed the inside of Boris's thighs. After more than a dozen shots, it came out and formed a knot outside the body.  
He bit into the soft flesh on the back of Boris's neck and gave Boris a temporary mark. This was an unexpected estrus. Hank estimated that the inhibitor Boris injected reacted with the shark cells, causing Boris’s inhibitor to fail and the estrus period was advanced. After all, this is not Boris's correct estrus period, so he comes and goes fast. Boris should still experience estrus on a fixed day in March, this is just a sudden accident.  
"Hank, thank you." Boris rolled over tiredly and looked up at Hank. He raised his head and kissed the corner of Hank's lips.  
"It's okay." Hank didn't want Boris to think that this was just for ‘help’, although it was indeed ‘help’. However, he still yearned for Boris' feelings... Hank's brain was in a mess.  
Hank looked down at Boris. Boris was lying on the bed. The previous flipping motion made him overflow from the acupuncture point and tickly fall off the bed sheet. Boris would never like this when he woke up.  
Hank filled the bathtub and gently carried Boris in. Boris was still sleeping comfortably. He peeled off the only remaining shirt on Boris and cleared Boris's body with clear water. His hand gradually moved down to Boris's back acupuncture point. Hank's fingers were gently inserted and rotated in it, leading out a large amount of liquid in Boris's body. His fingers sometimes rubbed Boris's sensitive spots, causing Boris to bow and choke. But Boris was too tired. He did not wake up when Hank had washed Boris and put him on the bed with clean sheets.  
Hank was lying next to Boris. The lack of security of Omega in estrus caused Boris to curl up in Hank's arms. This was a strange posture, especially when Boris was taller than Hank. But Hank felt great. This may only be an illusion, this is just an accident, but he wants to continue this accident.  
He kissed Boris' eyes. "Good night, Boris."  
Good night, my summer lover, my missed lover.

Note: The inhibitory part of the cold protein is made up, and the biology is extremely poor. Please bear with me.

The curtains were gently blown open by the wind, and the sun turned a bend into this room with transparent glass floor-to-ceiling windows. Before Hank opened his eyes, he tried to raise his arms to see what time it was. The warm touch in his arms stunned him. This is not his Nanke dream, he really has sex with Boris!  
He leaned close to Boris's neck cautiously, took a deep breath, sniffed the smell of the pheromone of the two of them in the air. The soft and sensitive moss shyly put itself away under the warm bonfire, the raindrops and the hot flame eagerly combined, evaporated, hovered up, and gushed down the window. This is the morning that Alpha dreams of. If you have to smash to the end, maybe there is still a child missing, a child with blood from both sides.  
"I assume you are not so ‘high-spirited’." Omega in Hank’s arms announced that he had woken up, and already felt that Hank’s genitals were pressing against his ass irregularly.  
"My question." Hank moved back, and Boris sat up on the side of the bed and put on his nightgown. He pretended that he didn't see Boris's blunt movements when he walked. He should have been more patient in foreplay yesterday, although Boris was almost wet. He awkwardly walked into the bathroom to take a shower and relieve his physical needs.  
"Mr. Lawson, your phone keeps ringing." However, when he walked out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, he saw Dieter (Boris' housekeeper) waiting for him outside. Hank couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed.  
"Okay, thank you very much." Hank took the call and gave instructions to Divia's work as a personal doctor in Hampton.

Hank was sitting alone on the terrace having breakfast. A muffin dipped in honey and a few strawberry slices cut into triangles, with coffee of course. "I hope you are satisfied with the breakfast I arranged."  
He knew it was Boris: "Thank you very much, do you want to talk?" Hank felt his words stuck in his throat.  
"H-Hank," Boris lengthened his tone. This ordinary name popped on the German tongue, like a sliced strawberry being roasted on a fire, overflowing with juice. An indescribable feeling, "Of course I want to talk about my health. You are my doctor."  
"You think the inhibitor you used reacted with the shark cells you injected, causing you to have blindness, estrus and other symptoms. My suggestion is that you should stop the drug immediately, whether it is shark cells or you bought it from the black market. Powerful inhibitors, it’s all damaging your health."  
"I will consider it, Hank."

Hank sat on the sofa and swiped the page to view the information about the shark cells he had read.  
Sharks are the most primitive animals possessing antibodies. The study of the structure of shark antibodies can further understand how its immune system works. ….. Shark’s immune cells are produced in the spleen, thymus, and unique tissues related to the sex glands (esophageal organs) and esophagus (Leydig organs), and a large number of immune cells actually mature when circulating in the blood. The spleen and uniqueness are the most important immune organs in humoral immunity....  
These data seem to be well-founded and can indeed attract terminally ill patients to start drugs without clinical trials. But as a doctor with a Ph.D. from Johns Hopkins University, Hank sees the hidden risks behind these reports, most of which are on paper.  
If Boris must take this risk, at least under my supervision, no more patients should die in front of me. Hank knows that Boris’s family life, most of them end at 45 years old, there are still 7 years, maybe still too late.  
Suddenly footsteps came from outside the living room, and Hank turned around, "Evan, why are you back now?" No, it's not Evan, it's Boris.  
"Boris."  
"Hank." Boris stood beside Dieter, his housekeeper, and he changed into another shirt, but it was still the same suit. Hank could smell his own pheromone on his gray suit over a pink shirt.  
Hank was very happy, it was like Boris was his possession, he was ecstatic in his heart. But he knew that this was just Omega's instinctive desire for alpha pheromone before and after the estrus period, maybe it was just Boris's biological instinct that prevented him from changing the suit jacket.  
"My family medical history." A stack of documents with a thick green leather cover was delivered to Hank by Dieter.  
"I can't read German, Boris." Hank opened the file. At the top, there were dozens of cases of Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz family members with family crests, many of which were already yellowed.  
"I never said it was easy, doc," Boris said. "Goodbye, Hank."  
"Bye." Hank said farewell in a daze.


	2. The Chinese vision

暗夜清泉  
盛大的派对，穿着性感的模特和 风流浪荡的富家子弟在花园中窃窃私语， 贴在腰际的手开始向下移动，湿热的唇舌在舞池中交织，大声的摇滚音乐笼罩整个庄园，一副纸醉金迷的画。  
大量信息素和香水混杂的味道可以让阿尔法和欧米茄们疯狂，不过在汉普顿度假的富豪们大多是贝塔，信息素对他们的影响并不大，即使不是，也大多用抑制剂和性腺胶带阻止了意外发生，沉浸于这场难得的派对中。而作为一个阿尔法，汉克只感觉到有些压抑，他是一个医生，不，他曾是，按照规定，他必须用抑制剂和胶带阻断自己的信息素，长久以来的习惯让他对信息素有些过激反应。  
“嘿，你的衬衫很好看，你在哪里买到它，这是lagerfeld的夏季新款吗？”一个五官立体，画着浓厚眉毛带着有些夸张假睫毛红唇的女贝塔站到他的旁边，一只手暗示的隔着衬衫抚摸他的肩膀。  
“不管你信不信，Costco（好市多）。”汉克无奈地回应道，在因为一场意外失去了自己的工作并且可能再也找不到医疗工作的境况下，他实在没有心情去招惹这些模特和富家女，他已经因为金钱失去了一个未婚妻，他不想再摔倒第二次，更何况他绝对不是这些想要吊金龟婿或富豪老公的男女们的人选。  
“哦，亲爱的，所以你怎么混进来的？”女贝塔的手划到哈克的领口，发问道。  
汉克当然不会告诉她，他是靠了埃文（他弟弟）制作的假证，伪装成庄园主人鲍里斯的远方表弟巴伐利亚皇室混进来的。“我朋友是巴伐利亚皇室成员。”  
“亲爱的，这里可是汉普顿，人人都是皇室贵族。”女贝塔给了汉克一个调侃的眼神，转身离开，寻找自己的男伴去了。  
“多谢提点。“汉克自嘲的笑了笑，坐在吧台，要了一小杯威士忌，打算让自己安静一小会，不去想满嘴跑火车的弟弟（埃文）又会闹出什么乱子，上帝保佑，埃文是个贝塔，至少不会发生酒后标记欧米茄被起诉的案件。  
“嘿，你有什么型号的飞机？拜托，请告诉我你有，我已经受够了那群合买飞机的家伙了。”另一个穿着金色低胸礼服，梳着高马尾的棕色皮肤女士坐在了汉克身旁，问道。鉴于她的肤色和出色的身材，汉克猜测她可能是拉丁裔。  
“我既没有钱，也没有飞机，甚至还没有工作，我的那辆萨博车比你还老。”汉克向这位女士摊了摊手，直截了当的说，女士很快便自找没趣的离开，留下了香水味。汉克猜测这大概是一位女阿尔法，她的信息素过浓了，应该去找医生看看激素问题。这该死的职业习惯，汉克在心中暗骂道。  
他不由得想起自己在确定了医院的资助人状况稳定后选择去救助那个和他一起打球在篮球场晕倒的小子，但谁能想道资助人——葛雷登先生会出现不可预料的并发症呢？他只是做了任何一个医生会做的，评估情况，尽可能多的拯救病人。他又不是上帝，可以预知每个人的寿命，何况即使他在葛雷登先生身边也未必能救助他，并发症总是突然又难以救治。至少他还拯救了另一条生命，但医院管理层并不这么想，他‘让’一个富豪‘失去’了生命，他就应该‘负责’，不论是不是他的原因。生命在他们眼中是用金钱来衡量的。  
汉克拿起玻璃杯给自己来了一个shoot，抬手打算向酒保再要几杯。起码这是好酒，而且还是免费的，没必要再继续操心了，他只是一个失业的医生罢了。  
“啊！医生，医生！艾普尔晕倒了！”人群中突然传来尖叫声，引发骚乱，酒杯摔在地面的声音，哭声。汉克的身体因为职业本能而紧绷，他急匆匆地赶向骚乱发生地。  
已经有一位医生（私人医生）正将艾普尔女士安置平躺在地上，用手电筒检查她的瞳孔。而艾普尔不停地咳嗽，身体痉挛。他很快就下了一个定论。“你们这群小孩子什么时候才会学会不吸毒。用点镇定剂，把粉分成几条，混合香槟一饮而尽。你们管这叫天堂色拉，对吗？”他打开医疗箱，准备从中取出打进艾普尔体内。汉克身边的人则悄悄告诉他，这是鲍里斯的私人医生。  
“什么，艾普尔从不吸毒！”艾普尔的男伴——一个年轻的男士回击道，这显然是对他女伴的道德质控。  
“相信我年轻人，吸毒的人各个都说他们不会吸毒。”年迈的私人医生取出针头，尖锐的针头在灯光照耀下闪烁。  
“医生，我想你误诊了！”汉克看不下去了。  
“哇喔，是吗？年轻人，你是哪位？你观察到了什么？我观察到了呕吐，对光过敏，神志不清，还有其他一些吸毒过量的症状”银发医生看向汉克，带着挑衅的目光。  
“跟你相同的症状，还有一些你没有观察到的，比如瞳孔缩小以及SLUDGE中毒症状。“银发医生低声嗤笑，观察艾普尔的症状后很快发现汉克说的很对。”这是一种神经毒素。“  
周遭的人很快就为了拜托自己的嫌疑而四散开去，离开了这个昏暗的亮着蓝光的大厅。而一个穿着深色休闲西装，黑色外套、深紫色衬衣，开了两颗扣子的面色沉静衣着不凡的男人正从门进来，站在汉克背后，仔细地观察着他。汉克问医生要来听诊器和其他器械，仔细盘问了艾普尔的男伴，确认是因为闻了喷了杀虫剂的玫瑰而导致的中毒。为艾普尔打了急救针后，汉克指着人群中的一人，喊道：“打911！ “  
但人群中却站出一个英俊的年长男子，大概三十七八上下，说道：“不，不用了。就当帮我个忙好吗？ “他的语气很低沉舒缓，带着拖长的尾音，让汉克产生了好感，即使他说的话甚至带着颐指气使的语气。  
“她需要的针剂只有医院里才有 “汉克知道这大概就是这场派对的东道主了，他也很清楚这些有钱人们有多宝贝自己的隐私。急中生智，他在安排救生员去问门口的前以色列莫格朗特工取来特殊用的急救包。  
“出于安全起见，她还是应该去医院。“  
“汉普顿医院就是个遗产医院，想要照顾她，就必须把她送到纽约的石溪去。不过我想既然有你在这里，也许你可以替我们照顾好她“年长的男人说道。  
陪着年长的男人和男人的男仆迪尔特将艾普尔安置在房间后，汉克被叫进了一间装修古朴奢华的房间。  
“Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz.我想你之前听说过我，或者没有？”  
“I am Hank（我是汉克）”汉克回道。  
“H-Hank。”鲍里斯缓慢的念着汉克的名字，他软软的悠长的语调像在舌尖回荡，汉克的心像是被蛇的尾巴轻柔的戳了一下。汉克有些焦虑，当然他不会说自己的某个部位有了一点点反应，他轻轻呼气，空气里没有信息素的味道，只有清淡的抑制剂和香水的味道，鲍里斯应该是个阿尔法，他猜。雨水，苔藓和雷声，让他联想到曾经父亲还在他们身边的时候他们去湖边的小屋里度假，在雷雨天愉快的听雨声。  
但很快这条漂亮花纹的小蛇便转头用牙齿轻轻夹了他一口，留下了一个牙印。汉克很高兴鲍里斯并没有被自己的履历所影响，已经认为他是个好医生，但他并没有想要当他的私人医生的想法，当然也不会收下这根金条，即使他确实濒临破产了。  
“非常感谢。不过谢礼，就不必了。“汉克并不高兴自己被金条所‘诱惑’，他推脱了，转身离去。不过到最后在自己的车里发现那个装金条的箱子时，他又十分无奈。更别提他兄弟的调侃：”嘿，兄弟，你的税赋看上去要有所变化了，这是实打实的金条啊，你到底在里面做了啥？说不定这个大款看上你了呢！“  
“我很确信像他们这种富豪并不倾向于AA恋，不过谢了兄弟，肯定了你刚和未婚妻分手的哥哥。“汉克回道，敞篷的老萨博车在平整的马路上开过，两边高大的灌木和树木带来新鲜的空气，当他疲惫的躺在床上，回想这一天时也觉得非常不错，他又拯救了一条生命。

注释*暗夜清泉 鲍里在汉普顿的庄园名字

他在两个穿着黑色短袖和长裤的守卫带领下穿过暗夜清泉的部分建筑，高大漂亮的大厅串连着书房，雪茄房，电影院。当然，最终是泳池。  
屋顶呈高大的拱形，泳池宽十米长大概五十米，两边放着一人多高的绿色盆栽，一张白色的小桌子旁配了一把椅子，桌上放置着一份茶碟、报纸和点心。看到汉克到来，Boris游到泳池的一侧，起身上岸，他半裸着上身，只穿了一条快短到大腿根的泳裤，没有腹肌，但上身匀展，并没有多余的赘肉。他接过管家递来的黑色浴袍，套在身上，从桌子上取过茶碟。  
他湿漉漉的头发服帖的待在额际，水滴从他的下巴地下，他不再握着那种掌控全局的气势，想法，汉克和他大概距离不到半米（也许更近），可以看到他柔和色调的浅棕色瞳孔，他的眼神和他本人一样，湿漉漉的。  
这是他昨天去拜访鲍里斯的场景，汉克回忆起来了，这个梦很清晰，他不知道自己还对暗夜清泉里的摆设观察的如此仔细。但突然汉克感觉到自己的脑袋有些发热，他想要偏转一下头，眼前的场景又突然变换了。  
闪烁彩灯的舞池内，站着一个穿着休闲西装外套银发的男人，他一只手撑在吧台上，一只手正拿着一杯香槟。他看见了汉克，一口饮尽杯子里的香槟，把杯子搁在吧台上，径直向汉克走来。  
“where you come from（你从哪里来）？”男人比汉克要高一些，他把脸凑近汉克，汉克可以感受到喷洒在他衬衣上的热气，男人的一只手正搭在他肩膀上，上下移动。“nowhere（不从哪里来）。”汉克轻轻跻身压过去，把男人捞到一个只被彩灯偶尔照到的昏暗角落，他把男人压在墙上，吻上那双薄唇——“就当帮我一个忙”他可帮男人解决了一个大问题，现在该轮到他被帮助了。“就当帮我一个忙。”汉克开口，挑衅地把手伸进男人的西装外套，隔着衬衣抚摸他的腰际。  
男人低沉地轻笑了一下，把手从肩膀滑向汉克的小腹，一只手摸到汉克的皮带上。“My pleasure（乐意之极）。”

“叮叮！叮！”汉克从睡梦中惊醒，半闭着眼睛，在床头柜上摸索，手机到底在哪？这该死的奇怪的梦！  
“喂？你好，这里是汉克。”  
“嘿，汉克，我想我这里有紧急事件，你需要马上来一趟。”  
在这一天结束，他拥有了自己的医疗团队和助手迪薇亚，救助了几位病人，还搬进了鲍里斯在暗夜清泉的客居小屋，同时也成为了鲍里斯的私人医生。  
当然汉克只打算留一个暑期，他确实需要好好应对自己的财政问题了，就先这样干下去吧。至少他还有一种机会成为医生，而这里有钱和不太有钱的人都需要一个上门服务的医生。当然汉普顿遗产医院似乎也并不那么差，至少那个女贝塔医生非常好看，汉克想。她的名字叫Jill（吉尔）。

作为一个夏日度假圣地，坐落在纽约长岛的汉普顿一向气象状况良好。蔚蓝色的天空上只浮着几朵小云朵。空旷的柔软高尔夫球草坪，方便的高尔夫球车，还有一小篮子高尔夫球，这就是一个完美的下午了。  
埃文一身浅蓝色休闲上衣，淡黄色裤子，白色运动鞋，正努力压下身体，放松手臂抓住高尔夫球杆，3,2,1，好球！球径直的飞向草坪外的交通道。埃文抬起头寻找，却看见两辆黑色的SUV车押送着一辆装载着一个巨大的白色容器的运输车正开向鲍里斯的庄园。他怀着疑惑和好奇的心情，开着高尔夫球车跟上了他们，停在了广场上。  
埃文悄悄地潜入那个房间，然而只看见了一个巨大的玻璃缸（一个豪华透明泳池也许更为贴切），里面防止着许多海洋游鱼和藻类。鲍里斯偷偷养了一条美人鱼？他困惑地想道。  
真相总是令人吃惊。当埃文用手敲打玻璃的时候，一条鲨鱼正对着他游了过来。我的天哪！！埃文吃了一惊，心砰砰直跳，我得马上离开这里。鲍里斯连鲨鱼都能养。有钱人都是这样的吗？  
走动的脚步声促使他躲在楼梯下的角落里，顺便听到了鲍里斯和一个男人的对话。“这就是10英尺长的沙虎鲨，一个贪婪的掠食者••肚皮朝上，自然状态下的麻醉•••““她就是我想要的，我应该告诉Katie（凯蒂）。”埃文隐约听到了鲍里斯的回应。凯蒂？凯蒂是谁？事情变得愈发奇怪了。  
突然间，他的手机开始震动起来。埃文的心一跳，不过好像没有被发现。他急匆匆地离开了暗夜清泉。  
他得把这个大事情告诉汉克。

然而，紧接下的Valentina的‘肺结核’造成的恐慌让他忘记了这件事。当他为自己愉快的和迪薇亚解决了一个大问题回到客居时，发现鲍里斯正坐在客厅的沙发上，摆弄着电脑。  
“Even Richard Lawson（埃文•理查德•劳森），CPA（注册会计师）。你是间谍吗，劳森先生？”埃文第一次看见鲍里斯带着一副镜框偏小的黑边眼睛，穿着一件梅子色和粉色间色条纹的休闲衬衣，这显得他非常年轻，他正翻看着电脑中的资料。  
埃文愣住了。  
“劳森先生，请问你侵犯了我的隐私吗？如果你侵犯了我的隐私，就不止私闯民宅这么简单了。”鲍里斯已经背对着埃文，一手拿着笔记本查看。  
埃文的几乎要吐不出任何言语了，但很快他在鲍里斯的暗示下，回答道：“我什么都没看见。”鲍里斯想让他管住自己的嘴，保密。  
得到了埃文的准确回答，鲍里斯从沙发上坐起，直视了埃文一眼，埃文可以看见他眼中的果断和狠冽，转身离开了。

另一边，鲍里斯和吉尔（那个贝塔女医生）在送那个突发疾病的女餐馆老板到医院就医后，坐在医院自动售货机旁的小桌子边，谈论着医生病人，还有那些令人讨厌的医院不合理规则。  
汉克的小幽默让吉尔大笑，他以为这可能是一个让自己的脑袋摆脱那些‘被未婚妻分手‘的忧郁想法，也许还会有一个美妙的夜晚，他们都是成年人了。然后，吉尔便被格雷医生叫走，只留给了他一个歉意的微笑。  
也行，也许他还有其他机会去探寻夜晚。汉克回到客居，埃文并不在，也许是去汉普顿富豪们举办的其中的一个派对了。汉克摇摇头，打算甩掉那些抑郁的想法。他的前未婚妻给他打来了电话，这本来是他们订好的婚礼日期，可惜，Nikki（妮可）并不想要一个失去了事业的未婚夫，她早就从汉克的公寓里搬走了，汉克不知清楚她为什么还要打电话过来。他们不会在有婚礼了。  
为了放松，汉克打算出去走走。汉普顿的海岸线非常漂亮，吸引了众多富豪来此购买度假屋。汉克走出客厅，再往客厅后面的海边走去，只几十步路，脚就踩到了海水。汉克脱下自己的皮鞋袜子，走到海水齐膝盖的位置，顺着落日的余辉，向东边逛去。  
海水并不冰凉，泡久了还会感觉到温暖。汉克待得够久了，他打算走回沙滩。也许是他游了太远的缘故，深黑色的天下，他几乎分辨不出那一面是他该回去的地方了。海滩上有一小簇温暖散发着橙光的篝火，有着一个隐约的人影站立着。  
汉克走近，想要去询问一下路线。  
那个人影变得逐渐清晰，白色浴袍，高挑的身材，细瘦的小腿，以及手上的鸡尾酒酒杯，这一切看起来都很像汉克在汉普顿认为的为数不多的人中的一个。  
“嘿，汉克。”不等汉克开口，那个背对着他的人就转身问候。“你是怎么来这里了，这可是私人海滩，要来一杯吗？”  
“我想我大概是在海里‘游荡‘了太久了。”汉克有些窘迫的摆手，“当然可以。这是••马提尼？我不知道你还有这种保卫大英帝国的爱好（*1）。”汉克接过了酒杯。  
“（you don’t look well,anything trouble you?）你看起来并不太好。有问题吗？”鲍里斯饮尽了杯中的酒液，取出其中的那颗橄榄，用舌头轻轻舔舐了一下才卷入唇中，篝火朦胧的在地上留下他的影子。  
“是的，我当然知道，这只是一些小事罢了。“汉克当然知道自己看起来是什么样，湿透的短袖上衣和长裤正紧紧的粘在他的身上，向下滴水。他把喝完的酒杯放在桌子上，在几个棕褐色酒液的酒瓶中挑选了一个，为自己斟满。他喝了一大口，‘这该死的威斯忌‘，他想。”所以，你什么一个人待在这里。“  
“我只有要安静的思考些问题。“鲍里斯很快就将这个问题打了回来，他斜躺在放在室外的沙发上，继续和汉克打着太极。  
应该已经过了很久，汉克想。他只觉得自己的头有些发晕，桌子上的酒都快被他们俩在打太极间干完了。当然，自己可能喝的更多一些。他只依稀记得自己头发晕的倒在了鲍里斯的沙发上，挨着他，感受到温暖的体温。“please don’t leave me alone（请别留我一个人）。“他只记得自己在梦中终于出口挽留自己的前未婚妻不要离开他的公寓取消订婚。清新，带着温暖的雨后空气包裹着他，他就在一个舒适的怀抱内，忘掉医院管理层不通情理冷漠指责，忘掉自己失去的未婚妻，忘掉自己考取医师执照的紧张焦虑，他从未感到如此舒适。真希望这可以一直持续下去，汉克想。

汉克整个人很舒服，他就像陷在柔软的云朵里，鼻尖还萦绕着雨后苔藓清新的气息。他的手正放在柔软的被子上，等等？被子？汉克坐起，观察着四周，这是一件装修奢华的客房，他在鲍里斯的庄园里？  
房间的椅背上放着一套干净的衣服，汉克猜测这大概是迪特尔准备的，他草草洗漱了一下，走出房间。门外候着的人看见他，引着他去到花园。草坪上放着白色的洛可可风格的桌椅，鲍里斯正坐在上面翘着腿，拿着一份报纸，右手拿着一杯咖啡。“Sit yourself（汉克，坐。）。”  
汉克坐下，他正坐在鲍里斯的正对面，旁边的侍者为他送上早餐和咖啡。“很抱歉昨天晚上打扰你了。”  
“没事，这不是一个大问题。”鲍里斯回应道，“毕竟你今天还有在我这里的工作要完成不是吗？希望你没有忘掉。”  
“当然，大概三十分钟之后？刚吃完早餐就测运动心率不大好。”汉克回答道，他当然知道今天是他和鲍里斯约好为他测心率的日子。

*-*-*-*-*-*

“还有五秒钟。”汉克站在一台观测仪前，鲍里斯正脱去了上衣在跑步机上慢跑，他的胸口贴着测量仪器的小圆片，白色运动衫和外套搭在跑步机的一边。“慢慢减速，最大耗氧量为55，对于你这个年龄来说，并不错了”他知道鲍里斯比他年长几岁。  
“你大可不必把后半句话说出来。”鲍里斯把站在自己胸口的贴片拿下。  
“明天我还要过来抽点血，你得先空腹8个小时。”汉克在自己的平板上传送着数据。  
“你很周到，汉克，谢谢你帮我体检。”鲍里斯裸着上身穿上了那件灰色外套（他没穿里面的上衣）。  
“我也很高兴，终于能挣钱糊口。”汉克笑道，“人们经常在这个特殊的时候安排体检。生日快乐，鲍里斯。”  
鲍里斯的外套还大敞着露出胸膛，露出自己的锁骨。“我不是那种喜欢庆祝时光飞逝的人。“  
“从医学角度看，你的状态好于九成的人，你的身体素质只有25岁。“汉克撇开眼，转移话题。  
“那倒是值得庆祝，明天见汉克。“鲍里斯似乎有什么急事，也并没有像昨天那样和汉克客套，他转身急匆匆地回到室内。

吉尔的朋友，一个名叫凯蒂的神经学医生来了。埃文又犯了自己对于hot女孩的癫狂症，汉克不得不顺从弟弟的意思将吉尔约出来，当然还有凯蒂。  
“所以，你来汉普顿研究什么呢？“埃文问道。  
“没什么，就是研究一些普通的项目，只不过鲍里斯资助了我们。“凯蒂拿着一杯酒。  
“你可别指望打听了。鲍里斯做事喜欢动静小，好操控，可预见。你在这里可打听不到什么“吉尔为她的好朋友移开了话题。  
“我还没说你们呢！汉克，你还有吉尔？MSG？“凯蒂开起了玩笑。  
“嘿，是这样吗？什么叫MSG？“汉克有些生硬地回答道，他和吉尔的关系是有一些暧昧，但是他们双方似乎都没有要进展的势头。  
埃文很快就插进了话题，让汉克避免被尴尬所击倒。而汉克也用一个医患的电话成功脱身。

*-*-*-*-*-*

成功将那位被自己的丈夫在胸口安置了追踪器的女阿尔法安置好了（他陪同汉普顿遗产医院的医生取出那个泄露放射性辐射的装置），汉克终于大舒一口气。  
这真的难以想象。丈夫担心自己的妻子会离开自己，所以在自己濒临破产的情况下还不断地买买买，甚至在巴西安排医生在帮妻子隆胸的时候安装追踪装置，而妻子竟然对此接受良好，甚至觉得这是爱的体现！要知道那个装置差点在核磁共振时害死了她。  
现在的爱情都如此的疯狂吗？汉克对自己未来有些疑惑了。他只打算在汉普顿待一个暑假，和吉尔发展一场恋情显然有些不顾后果。  
“叮铃铃！“汉克的手机响起，随后他开着自己的车迅速到了鲍里斯的庄园。  
汉克急匆匆地在庄园内部走动，迪特尔将他引到一个门前，门便马上从里面打开。鲍里斯穿着一件淡粉色的衬衫，这非常衬他的肤色，汉克很少见到能驾驭这些较为女性化的颜色的男性，而鲍里斯正是其中的一个。然而他却没有时间去仔细关心这些小细节，鲍里斯的衬衣胸前和左手手臂上都留着血迹，他的右手衬衣袖子系起了。“汉克，出了点事。“鲍里斯的眼神有些慌乱，汉克自己闻到他身上的信息素味道。他并不像一个典型的阿尔法一样有着强势和高刺激性的信息素，可能是因为有些慌乱，他的信息素中掺杂阳光和燃烧的木材的气息。  
“她需要缝针吗？“鲍里斯问道。汉克正在为躺在桌子上的凯蒂处理伤口。”不，不用，只是一些浅的齿印。“  
“汉克，让我跟吉尔说这件事，她总是容易反应过度。“凯蒂，作为一个女阿尔法保持的非常冷静。  
“我不可能告诉她的，这是医患隐私。“汉克小心的拿着医用钳子处理着伤口，”你有没有看到是什么东西咬的？“  
“没，我只是在游泳。“凯蒂回应道，她悄悄地瞟了一眼鲍里斯，”我喜欢在晚上游泳，我感觉有东西在拖我的腿。“汉克闻到了一丝鲍里斯身上散发出的焦虑的气息。  
“在这个时间？根据齿痕和这颗牙，我怀疑是鲨鱼。我们应该报警立案。”汉克在凯蒂腿上的伤口取出了一颗小小的尖牙。  
“好的，交给我了。”鲍里斯不等汉克继续说便马上接下了对话，汉克对此有些心生怀疑。

第二天  
汉克从床上爬起来，边为自己套上一件蓝色的休闲衬衣，边向厨房走去。  
“你来了，来点鸡蛋吗？听着，我已经，已经考虑过凯蒂的情况，我打算追求她”埃文说道，汉克对此有些无奈。“嘿，你可以帮我调查一件事情吗？关于鲨鱼咬伤或者拿起电话，帮我报告一下鲨鱼咬伤”埃文看起来很吃惊，他不自然地想要移开话题。“我只关心账单，兄弟。说实在的，你为什么关心这个？”  
“这是鲍里斯的事情，我们不收费，所以能打电话吗？”汉克说道。埃文显得更加不自在了，“鲍里斯被咬了？哪里？像是地理位置上的哪里？也就是身体上的哪里？像是···严重吗？还是···？”  
“兄弟，你知道我只能和你透露这些，我签了医患保密协议。”汉克说道，“甚至别问说，因为我不能说。”  
埃文有些心不在焉，嗯嗯啊啊地说着一些胡乱的词，最终他定下决心，简短地说，“鲍里斯在地下室养了只鲨鱼！亨利，我是认真的，我见过它。近距离，亲身体验···”  
“你在地下室养了只鲨鱼！”汉克边向鲍里斯走，边大声地说道，“你打电话请我来，然后对我撒谎！”鲍里斯正蹲着一个中心放着一个希腊雕塑的小池塘前，饲喂着里面的金鱼，汉克视线正穿过一大簇低矮的紫罗兰。他不知道自己为什么这么生气，他的信息素甚至都有些外泄，烈日，篝火和威斯忌的味道散出。“你恐吓我的弟弟，并且要求他也骗我？”  
鲍里斯的眼神看上去有些无奈，很快他们就站在地下室里。  
“凯蒂研究鲨鱼，所以当这只鲨鱼病了，我就打电话给她。”  
“她病了？”  
“很普遍的病，圈养环境下的鲨鱼都有浮力问题。凯蒂导水槽里通过鲨鱼的胃喂食，帮助鲨鱼保持浮动。”  
“好，这就是凯蒂为什么在这里。但是，为什么鲨鱼在这？”汉克把信息素收回了一点，他看见鲍里斯皱起了眉头显然有些不舒服。  
“这和医疗有关系吗，汉克？”  
“不，没关系，但是现在我感到我住在恶棍的家里面。所以给我解释一下，要不然，我打包我的东西离开！”汉克不知道自己为什么这么生气，他明明知道在汉普顿可以得到更高的薪酬，甚至可以偿还他之前堆起来的一叠账单。  
鲍里斯笑了，他的嘴角微微扬起一个弧度，“我喜欢你，汉克。这只动物本来要在马里兰被研究，但是我对那里的研究机构失去了信心，所以凯蒂来这里研究鲨鱼。她正在考虑，是的。”  
他们的争执结束了，鲍里斯的友好态度彻底舒缓了汉克浮躁的心情。

*-*-*-*-*-*

晚上，汉克去探访凯蒂。  
“所以，你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“还不差，至少不用缝针，大概两周，我又可以穿上那些漂亮的沙滩裙了。”凯蒂笑着回答他。  
“我有点好奇，MSG到底是什么意思？”汉克舔舔唇，问出了自己的问题。  
“MSG，我的夏日情人。”  
汉克拿着鲍里斯的化验单等候在大厅里。鲍里斯正在跟三个西装革履的男人交谈，他穿着一件粉色和天蓝色间色条纹衬衫和白色的西装外套。鲍里斯看见了汉克，很快结束交谈向他走来。  
“我刚刚拿到你的血检化验单，没什么大事。”  
“没有什么不正常的吗？”  
“呃，你的CPK有点高，但这没什么好担心的。”  
“CPK（肌酸磷酸激酶）”  
“对，但如果你做了剧烈运动的话也会升高，其他没什么迹象表明你的肌肉损伤。”汉克下了结论。  
“我能拿去打印一份吗？”鲍里斯向汉克拿了报告，转身走远。  
汉克回头走下楼梯，给医院打了一个电话，鲍里斯对自己化验单的敏感程度有些过高了。“对，我拿到常规血液化验单了 ，但我想你们对那血液全面化验一下，越快越好。”  
汉普顿车站人非常的多，汉克穿插在人群中，寻找他要找的那个人。他看见了那头好认的金发，快速的走上前。“埃文跟我说你要走了。他很沮丧。”  
“我也是，不过这不是你来的原因。”凯蒂说道。  
“你到底打算对那鲨鱼做些什么？”  
“我计划去研究一下免疫系统，T细胞变异之类的东西。”  
“那为什么鲍里斯又改变他的计划了？”汉克有些急切。  
“很抱歉，我和他签了保密协议。”  
“好吧，我就是好奇，你的研究和人类医学有什么关系吗？”  
“算不上，不过有一些杰出的遗传学家会做这一类的研究，我得走了。”凯蒂并不是很想谈这些。汉克看着她上了巴士，他只好回头走向自己的车。  
“嘿！汉克，如果你想追鲍里斯！尽快，我只能说，别错失机会。你很幸运，别伤害他”凯蒂对着汉克喊道。  
汉克回到自己的房子，发现迪特尔正等在那里。  
“我从kuestervon jurgensratenicz先生那里收到你很多消息。”迪特尔开口。  
“是的，我现在需要间鲍里斯！”  
“他去长途旅行了，不确定日期，所以请不要打电话来了，谢谢。”迪特尔冷漠的离去。  
他刚离开，汉克便打了一个电话。“你好，我是劳森医生，查一下上次的血液报告。”  
埃文正从侧门进来。“都找到家门口了，看来情况不太妙。”  
“什么？”汉克的声音加重了，“好吧。”他挂掉了电话。  
埃文忍不住问道：“怎么了？“  
“首先，鲍里斯拿到血检化验单后改变了他的医学研究计划，然后他的血液神奇的从化验室里消失了。埃文，我有一个病人顺利的通过了体检，问题是他病了，我却没发现。“汉克淡灰色的眼瞳中折射出苦涩。  
他将吉尔约了出来，而吉尔也正想好好和他谈谈。  
“我不想再和一个注定会离开的人在一起了，以免落花有意流水无情，世事难料。“吉尔开门见山的说道。  
“也许我们应该放慢脚步，就此停止。“汉克回答她，”我们都明白这意味着什么。“  
送走了吉尔，汉克继续走向沙滩，他卷高裤腿，迈入海中。温暖的海水将他包围，提醒他前几日的晚上，他倚在鲍里斯的身边，鲍里斯身上的热度也是将他这样包围。他很自责，作为一个医生，他敏感的知道自己的病人有些不对劲，而他却疏忽了。MSG，我的夏日情人。他只是打算在汉普顿待一个夏天，也许他不应该这么敏感。但是，夏日终究要走到尽头，就像凯蒂说的，是应该抓紧时间去追逐了。即使感情只能保存一个夏日，但既然已经一无所有的来到汉普顿，他又有什么可以割舍的呢？  
汉克冲进了海浪中，无所畏惧。是时候向鲍里斯主动一点了，他想道。

“嘿，汉克，听说你在找鲍里斯？”吉尔拿着一杯香槟（他们正在为塔克庆祝生日），“你不能直接去隔壁敲敲门？“  
“不，他已经走了，他都没有回我的消息。“汉克犹豫道，这显然不是一个好话题，你知道的，和你的前暧昧对象谈另外一个男人，即使他现在和鲍里斯的关系还一点都没有进展。这真的非常尴尬了。  
“汉克，鲍里斯出什么问题了吗？“吉尔低头，她穿着高跟鞋，比汉克高一些。她的脸上充满了歉疚，汉克内心大亮红灯，又有什么他不知道的事？  
“那个血样，它在实验室遗失了，那是我干的。“吉尔道。  
“抱歉，但确保物品不会遗失，不就是一个院行政官员的职责吗？“汉克知道自己出口的话非常像指控，但他确实感到十分丧懊。  
“鲍里斯出于隐私考虑，况且他的血样最终还是会按照惯例扔掉的。“吉尔低着头。  
‘隐私，隐私，隐私！你到底藏了多少事情不让我知道！埃文，吉尔，凯蒂，我身边的人都知道我不知道的事吗？’汉克想要大怒，但努力压制怒气的结果只是让他更沮丧了，为什么我没有及时发现身边人的不对劲呢。  
“但检验科没有扔掉它的记录。“  
“因为我没有记录。“吉尔又继续问道，”鲍里斯病了吗？我知道你必须尊重他的隐私“  
“听着，我没有考虑是否泄露他的隐私，因为我什么都不知道！“汉克泄气的把酒杯放在桌上，酒液晃悠着溢出。该死的！！！！我什么都不知道！！”是的，恐怕他是病了。“最终，他抿着嘴唇，下了定论，承认自己的疏漏。  
他病了，我不知道。  
作为他的医生，他病了，我不知道。  
这是小病，还是绝症？  
我不知道。  
我甚至没有在他生日体检的时候发现他的问题，他过了一个开心的生日吗？在暗夜清泉举办的盛大派对会让他高兴吗，还是提醒他死期的到来？  
这是他生日过后的第三天。  
我又‘害死’了一个病人吗？他会死在我的面前吗？就像坐拥亿万财富的葛雷登先生，在他离开去救治其他病人的时候突发手术并发症死去了。即使我待在他身边他依旧会死，我做了所有医生都会做的决定。  
但，鲍里斯会吗？他会在我没有发现他的病的时候离开吗？在我不在他身边的时候？  
汉克的心中充满了问题，他的歉疚，他的懊恼，以及他对鲍里斯深藏在内心的隐秘的爱。这个世界上不存在一见钟情，医学证明那只是荷尔蒙分泌造成的错觉，汉克在医学院就读时曾千百次的嘲笑着人们因为信息素、荷尔蒙不理智的相爱，结婚，离婚。而现在，他似乎也成为了那‘不理智’中的一员。  
他漫不经心地的脑子放空的走进暗夜清泉的客居，他现在的家，无力的倒在沙发上。汉克的眼角撇过去，看到了茶几上放着一封信，他的心跳突然加速，心中开始冒出一些疯狂的想法，愿上帝祝福，他打开了那封信，它来自鲍里斯。  
打开信封，里面是一张简短地邀请笺，顶上印着黑白的家族徽章，下面是鲍里斯的名字——Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz，下面是几行用钢笔写的时间和地点（PENTHOUSE,THE AMBROSIA BUILDING ,10 AM） “上午十点顶层见面，纽约“。

*——*——*——*  
汉克不知道鲍里斯想要暗示什么或者说想要告诉他什么，他只知道自己像孩子一样跳进自己的老萨博车，一路开到了纽约。  
这是一个繁华的都市，高大尖耸的建筑，钢筋水泥的森林。街上男女们穿着清凉，商场人来人往。他曾像丧家之犬一样被胁迫着离开，找不到任何与医学有关的工作。车速在拥堵的路上开的并不快，突然街边的一家珠宝商店映入了汉克的眼帘，他神使鬼差地将车开进了停车场。  
这间珠宝店的名字叫做“bright day”，有点像 “birthday（生日）”的拼写。汉克想起自己兜里的信用卡，短短几周，信用卡就从透支的废弃卡片变成了存着大笔钱的金库，汉普顿的富人们总是出手大方。  
他上次踏进珠宝店还是给他的前未婚妻买订婚戒指，汉克站在门口犹豫了几分钟，看了看表，7点20，离鲍里斯约好的地点已经很近了，他还有大把的时间可花。  
“你想要看什么先生？为您的伴侣来吗，手表，戒指，耳环，还是其他？“珠宝店里的店员迎上来。  
“我想为我的…一个朋友，也许袖扣可以吗？“汉克对自己的突发奇想有些底气不足。  
“好朋友？或者说正在转变成爱侣的路上？“店员开始适度的调侃，同时引他去到一个新的柜台，”你想要看什么类型的？方形，圆形，多边形，还是其他花样的？“  
方形太过古板，圆形又太过普通，多边形好像太花哨了。汉克有些困扰，他围着柜台打转，仔细观察着里面的袖扣。他困惑的望向天花板，顺着扫下来，看到放在旁边展柜上的一个珠宝（它在灯光下折射到汉克的眼睛了）。“这个怎么样？“  
金色的棕榈叶配在湖蓝色宝石的两侧，一点点碎钻镶嵌在棕榈叶底部，虽然是五边形的样式，却并不花哨，宝石表面切割成多面，在灯光下闪烁。这让汉克想到了鲍里斯的浅色眼睛，极淡的蓝色，他总是会错认为淡棕色，他们不曾靠很近，这确实有些难辨认。  
“就要这个。“汉克下了定论，旁边的店员回到店里和一个人交谈了几句（大概是经理），那个经理便走过来带上手套为汉克取出这对漂亮的袖扣。  
“这很漂亮，它有些历史，这块湖蓝色的宝石是从一个在英国拍下的17世纪贵族妇女头冠上拆卸的，她和他的丈夫感情很好，不过他们百年后的子孙不幸破产了。我认为这有很好的寓意，祝您成功。“将袖扣包装成一个小盒子放进袋子的经理恭维道，汉克不在乎经理是否只是例行公事的说着套话，他的心为这些小小的误解而高兴着。  
抱着这个小袋子走出大楼，汉克顺手就将盒子取出，放在自己的裤兜里，保持秘密。虽然这是一个迟来了三天的礼物。

*——*——*——*

顺着悠长昏暗的走廊，汉克在守卫的引导下到了鲍里斯所约定的地点。  
“鲍里斯，怎么了？“汉克有很多的问题，却问不出口。  
“我一直在联系你，汉克。“鲍里斯穿着一件浅蓝色衬衣，外搭着海蓝色的西服外套，西装外袋上别着橙粉色的手绢。“汉克，你认为你是来救我的命，可实际上，可能是我来救你了。”  
“生病的人可不是我，鲍里斯。”汉克回道，“告诉我是怎么回事。”  
“我发现葛雷登家的人在给执照局施加压力，要求吊销你的行医执照。”鲍里斯拿起透明的酒瓶，为自己的酒杯倒了一杯酒。  
“他们现在又想撤我的执照了？拿走我的财产，让我被纽约市不容，赶我出城还不够吗？”汉克愤怒了，放在他口袋里的袖扣盒子似乎变烫了，“你是怎么知道的？”  
“你的名字和我的生意息息相关。”鲍里斯把自己手中的酒杯递给汉克。  
“一个使你对合理范围内上升肌酸磷酸激酶水平反应过度，还是从实验室取走血样的生意？”汉克的心软了下来，他和鲍里斯有什么生意关系呢，鲍里斯是他的雇主，仅此而已，他们的关系可以被迅速的解除，他很在意鲍里斯的小小偏袒，但更在意的是鲍里斯的健康问题。他接过了酒。  
“我要对全世界负责，汉克。”鲍里斯说了一句明显没什么逻辑的话，汉克的心有些雀跃，但想到病情，它又沉了下去。“你生病了，作为你的医生，我要了解病情。”  
“你是急诊室医生，汉克，不是诊断专家。如果你没执照的话就做不成了。”  
“葛雷登家的人是拿不走我执照的，我没有疏忽，我没做错事。”  
“如果他们和执照局有利益关系的话，你怎么着都无关紧要，别低估这些人，汉克。”鲍里斯说道，“相信我。”  
汉克不知道他应不应该提醒鲍里斯，他也是那群‘该死’的有钱人中的其中一个。汉克被说服了，起码现在。他要和他的律师好好谈谈。  
鲍里斯离开了，为他工作的人为汉克送上了一份早餐。

*——*——*——*  
“多谢你叫人送的早餐，鲍里斯。”汉克从阳台上走回，去到鲍里斯的书房，“那很美味，我又没有打扰到你？”鲍里斯正坐在书桌旁看着电脑，汉克瞟了一眼，看到他左手中指上带着一个戒指，铂金，样式简洁，鲍里斯有在“see（见）“任何人吗？汉普顿里的消息向来传的很快，汉克确信自己没有听过这一条。  
“恰恰相反，你同意留下做我的私人医生真是太好了，今早你决定留下来陪我时我更开心。“鲍里斯换了一套衣服，穿着蓝白间色条纹的衬衣，搭着一条浅蓝色的领带，没有穿西装外套，显得他更加修长，他向汉克伸出了手。  
他比我高，汉克在心中叹了口气，同时回握。他们的手在空中来回摆动了几下，鲍里斯仍旧没有抽出他的手，他站了起来。  
汉克低头紧紧盯着鲍里斯的手掌，随后抬头看向鲍里斯。“你没法放开我的手，是不是？“  
“是，放不开了。“鲍里斯身上又开始冒出雨后苔藓清新的气味，他的信息素溢出，他很激动，虽然面上表现的依旧很冷静。  
“放松。“汉克用另一只手拖住鲍里斯的手腕，捏着他的腕关节，几分钟后，鲍里斯伸展了他的手指，他放开了汉克的手。

*——*——*——*

*——*——*——*

汉克和鲍里斯走在纽约的街道上，他们后面跟着两个穿着黑衣的保镖。  
“我想做几个测试，这种肌肉收缩可能是强直性肌营养不良症。”  
“我查过这种病了，汉克。”鲍里斯用一只手无奈地摸了一下自己的额头。  
“那你大概也查过运动神经，帕金森，肌萎缩性侧索硬化病了。”汉克一只手敲在另一只手上，细数他猜测的疾病。  
“我看过自由世界上的每一个专家医师，在某些不太自由的地方也看过。”鲍里斯继续向前走去，他的手在前后摆动的时候总会擦过汉克的手背。  
“他们都不知道是什么病？所以我们要做几个…”汉克急切地说道。  
“不必了，我的手感觉好多了，谢谢你。”鲍里斯举起手，活动了一下自己的手腕。  
“鲍里斯，我们得谈谈你的情况。”  
“这个话题太大了，为什么不让我们谈谈你的情况呢？你有计划了吗？”鲍里斯低头看向汉克。  
“我打过电话给律师。”  
“我也打了几个电话，我想我能帮上忙。”鲍里斯低沉着声音说道。  
“怎么帮？”汉克疑问，葛雷登家族并不是听人劝的那类人。  
“你还是不知道的好。”  
“还是不用了，谢谢，我会让我的律师安排和葛雷登家人面谈的机会，事情已经过去很久了，我会直接和他们解释的。”汉克说道，“你真的应该更关心你的健康，我非常感谢，鲍里斯。”  
“解释？解释，有趣的想法。”鲍里斯被汉克疯狂的乐观主义精神击败了，是他太过古板了吗？还是厌倦了商场谍战的自己对总是乐观的人的向往？如果他们的关系只保持在医生和患者之间的关系会更好，他终将死亡，孤独的死去，为什么一个善良的医生要承担一个无药可救的病人的死亡负担呢。  
鲍里斯看向汉克的脸，真诚，善良，他会被自己的死亡所打败吗？这会更好，一个人孤独的死去。

*——*——*——*

汉克和鲍里斯走到了一家银行的门口，鲍里斯甚至向前去为汉克拉开门。  
FESTUNG BANK   
FRESTUNG 银行  
高大的建筑，精致的设计，银行里有着不少人。  
鲍里斯从自己的西装内袋取出一枚大概是钥匙的东西，他们穿过长廊，不少穿着套装的银行职员向他打招呼。“早上好，先生。”  
“早上好，艾芭，能来一下吗？”鲍里斯不停地向前走，和其中一位银行职员有了简短的交谈。  
“看上去你常来这。”  
“我必须来，因为这是我开的。”通过复杂的需要身份验证的保险柜，汉克和鲍里斯进入了一个小房间。  
“有的储存箱从曾祖父建公司起就一直在这。”  
“他一定在这里花了多年的心血。”汉克看着鲍里斯打开了其中的一个柜子。  
“实际上，他没多久就去世了。”  
“意外溺水，是吗？我研究过你们的家族。”  
“是吗？”鲍里斯取出狭长柜子中的一份看上去是资料簿的东西。  
“你父亲44岁死于空难，你爷爷43岁在st.Moritz滑雪时死亡，他们去世的年龄只比你大几岁。三个都死于事故？都是谎言，对不对？你得的是遗传病”汉克欺身向前。  
“而且如你所知，汉克，是致命的病。”所以我不可能给你任何回应，离我远一点，汉克。如果那你不想看着我死在你面前的话。  
“你已经知道你人生的…”汉克不知道该怎么说，也许一些亲密的动作会让这个悲伤的人好一些。  
“归宿，是的。”鲍里斯回道。  
“医学在进步。”  
“可还是很无力。”鲍里斯用力地关上了柜门。  
“不一定。“  
“小时候，我眼看着父亲陷入病痛，他非常的有性格，突然有一天，他的肌肉失控，一年后，大脑也失控了，他把家业的掌控权移交给无良的合伙人。“鲍里斯痛苦的抚头。  
在他父亲葬礼的那一天，那个合伙人也来了。他一个孤单的坐在教堂的第一排，看着众多他父亲的商场朋友前来吊唁，用眼光观察着他。  
他们是一群秃鹫。  
假如他承认自己的病症，他将再一次被送上祭祀台。  
他情愿有尊严的死去。

*——*——*——*

“你从汉普顿离开，隐瞒自己的病，反倒为了执照的事叫我来，还带我来你的银行。为什么？我来做什么？”汉克忍不住质问道。  
鲍里斯又要离开了吗？  
“我欣赏你的正直，汉克。我想要你为我做些事情，没人为家父做过的事。留在我身边，监视我的状况，应对我的…挑战。”鲍里斯说道，“当然，你有充分时间考虑要不要同意。”  
“我要了解你的所有情况，我同意了。”汉克耸肩  
“你穿什么尺寸，汉克？你需要一套正装，下午和葛雷登家的人会谈。你想见他们，机会来了。”鲍里斯接了一个电话，和汉克说道。

*——*——*——*

一群套在黑色西装里的人正站在玻璃的会议室里讨论着什么，汉克有些拘束的穿着鲍里斯拿给他的定制西装里。他站在玻璃门前，另一侧的人替他拉开了门。  
“谢谢。”汉克轻轻地说道，他有些紧张。  
“你好，我是汉克•劳森医生。”会议室的玻璃门打开了，四个人走了出来，汉克知道那是鲍里斯的律师。  
“劳森医生，我们是Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz团队的成员，他叫我们陪同你出席会议。”走在最前面的一位女律师开口。  
“我告诉鲍里斯我自己能处理。”汉克并不希望把自己潜在的‘约会’对象拉进自己的执照纠纷中，虽然想要和自己的病人发生点什么已经算是违背他心中的医患准则了。  
“这没必要，劳森医生。他们见着我们就明白了对手多强大，所以已经提出了条件。”  
“什么？什么条件？”汉克不知道这件事还会有转机，毕竟葛雷登家族看上去已经想对他赶尽杀绝了，虽然他没有做错什么。他当然理解葛雷登家族内心对家庭成员失去的痛心，但他确实只是做出了任何一个医生会做的，并且那也是符合标准的。  
“你为2009年4月28日的行为道歉，对Clayton Hale Gardner的死负全责，他们就愿意在执照局插手前不再追究。”  
哈克有些想苦笑了，这不是他想要的回复：“你跟他们说了什么？”  
“劳森医生，你想不想息事宁人？”女律师问道。  
“那我要做的就是对此负责？”汉克低下了头，他当然知道他现在的行为看上去非常的可笑，只是一个道歉，承担一个本不需承担的责任，他便可以继续在汉普顿行医，笼来大把的钞票。鲍里斯也会帮助他搞定执照局。  
“退一步海阔天空。”她说道，汉克知道她说的很有道理。  
“嗯，对我来说并非一步。”但这不是他想要的。也许是阿尔法主义的可笑的天真和狂妄的自信驱使了他。  
“劳森医生——”女律师还想再说什么，汉克打断了她。“我救了那个孩子的命，并不是我的错，我何须承认。只是一个以外而已，我会跟他们（葛雷登家族）这样说的。”  
“喂，埃文，好的，我得马上处理。你有笔记本吗？”汉克接到了一个电话，他焦虑的在玻璃门旁打转，他转身看向了律师团。  
“我要用一下，进行医疗急救。”汉克回复她，他冲进会议室，冲那群诉讼他的葛雷登家的律师团说，“不好意思各位，我要用下这个房间，谢谢，进行医疗急救！”

*——*——*——*

汉克走上台阶，走近鲍里斯。鲍里斯正穿着蓝白条纹衬衣，天蓝色的领带和灰白条纹西装外套，他手中夹着一只雪茄，靠在大楼露台的栏杆上。有些灰白的头发和他令人捉摸不定表情吸引着汉克。  
“汉克。”鲍里斯转过身。  
“鲍里斯。”汉克叫道，他们只隔着几英寸，他身上淡淡雪茄味道飘入了汉克的鼻翼。  
“Montecristo雪茄，菲德尔卡斯特罗的光辉成就之一。”鲍里斯向汉克解释道。  
“听着很棒，不过是违法的。”汉克在就读医学院的时候有时会约隔壁法学院的学生，他懂得一些法律知识。但鲍里斯在自己的衬衣口袋里掏出了一根雪茄递给他。“好，我来一根。“  
汉克把雪茄放到鼻下嗅闻，这是品鉴雪茄的一个步骤之一。  
“辛苦的一天？“鲍里斯问道，汉克当然知道他什么都知道。不论是他在本该和葛雷登家的律师团会面的时候用电脑直播的方式指导了迪薇亚（他的医 疗助手）拯救了那个船长，顺便毁了鲍里斯安排好的会面和律师准备好的方案。  
“是的，可以这么说。“汉克并不打算抽它他只是汲取着雪茄上蹭取的鲍里斯的信息素和淡淡香水味，他装作不经意的把雪茄放进了口袋里。  
“看看好的一面，你用了Biane（鲍里斯律师团的那个女律师）的笔记本电脑，她决定不问你收费了。“鲍里斯笑了，”不过我佩服你的热情，汉克。但你不必所有事都自己来，对不？上帝创造律师是来干活的，而我不能想象，是让他们享受生活。让他们帮你吧。“  
汉克当然知道鲍里斯的劝告是正确的（从利益角度看的话）：“听着，葛雷登家不能吊销我的执照，这不可能发生，他们也不应该这样做。”  
“但还是让我的团队来策划一个新方案吧。”鲍里斯说。汉克感觉自己不停地在自己喜欢的人面前丢脸，但他并不认为自己做错了。  
“谢谢，但我需要的是新鲜空气和一些独处的时间。”汉克说道，他需要马上离开鲍里斯冷静一些。他几乎不能在鲍里斯漂亮浅蓝色眼睛的注视下拒绝任何要求，他的理智在鲍里斯面前当然无存。  
“那用我的车吧。Natan（鲍里斯的保镖）会带你去公园里兜一圈。”鲍里斯不想要汉克一个人待着，特别是在他动用了自己的关系查出了汉克和她前未婚妻的关系后。哈克回去见他的前未婚妻吗？他们会继续在一起吗？他的未婚妻离开他因为他找不到任何在城里的医疗工作，而现在汉克兜里揣着大把的钞票，有了一个稳定的私人医生的工作。  
“如果我和Natan在一块，我就不是真正地独处了。”  
“和Natan一起，你绝对能独处，相信我。”鲍里斯辩解道。汉克在想什么，他认为我在侵犯他的个人隐私吗？我从来都无法离开保镖，因为每天都会有人为了获得我家族的财产而请来杀手，用尽各种计谋想致我于死地。而我和我的先祖即使不死于这些蓄意的谋杀也将死于自己‘家族遗产——遗传疾病’。带着保镖出门真的很不正常，至少在汉克看来，而我就是那个不正常的人。  
“我不会和Natan一起去。不过谢谢你。一会见。”汉克接着鲍里斯的话说道。  
“玩的愉快。”鲍里斯看着汉克离去，他想到了自己最终的结局。每个人都会离开你，这就是Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz的悲哀遗产，他不会把这个遗产伴着巨额的财富留给自己的继承人，他不打算有任何继承人。生活本身就是一种痛苦的折磨。

汉克独自一人在纽约城的大街上闲逛，放任自己的思绪飘离。他的眼前是一个医院，圣亚诺医院，他曾经拜访过这个医院，在他还是一个小小的急诊医生的时候。也许是一场车祸，一辆救护车停在医院的门口，将车里有着轻微擦伤的病人送到医院里。一个穿着淡绿色急诊服的急诊医生在在医院门口评估着受伤者的状态。  
‘那是个年轻人，就像我一样。’汉克想，如果我没有离开纽约的话，我也将是这样一个普通的急诊医生，马上就会和未婚妻步入婚姻的殿堂。他不自觉的摸了摸自己的口袋，里面有一只昂贵的雪茄。  
他从未感觉如此坚定。  
我可以处理好那些执照的事。这不是MSG（我的夏日情人），鲍里斯也不会只是夏日情人，他应该是将共同度过的‘夏日情人’，我希望他保持很久，很久很久。  
我希望他成为我的…爱人。  
但这不可能，至少违背了他的职业道德和医患准则。鲍里斯也不会想这样的。  
我得离开。汉克不知道该怎么给鲍里斯回应，也许推脱自己在汉普顿有紧急病例？也许。这是个好借口。

*——*——*——*

“也许我们可以这样解决….”鲍里斯和他的律师团们走在街上，低声讨论着新的辩护方案。  
“我们也许可以像执照局申请….那会更好解决…”解决…解决什么？鲍里斯感觉到自己的脑子突然跟不上身边人的语速，他睁大眼睛看向身边，那个正朝着他说话的男律师（johnathan乔纳森）的五官变得模糊，不，整个世界都变得很模糊，就像罩上了一个灯罩，而他只能隔着灯罩朦胧的看这个世界。  
“就先这样吧，我们下次再讨论。”鲍里斯匆匆打发了他们。他不能让任何人知道自己的病，他晕乎乎的，像飘在天上，甚至站不稳。他的眉间很痛，他忍不住举起自己的手摩挲着自己的眉骨，病痛并没有减轻。  
我该怎么做？  
鲍里斯晃晃悠悠的荡到街上河边，一手撑着栏杆，不让自己倒下。  
谁值得信任？没有人？  
他感觉自己的信息素让他易感的不正常，他甚至想哭，一种酸涩感充斥着他的喉咙和鼻腔。  
他费劲着播着号码。  
“我需要你的帮助。”鲍里斯不知道自己开口的语气到底怎么样，但他很绝望。  
“抱歉，鲍里斯，我正准备回家。”汉克要离开了，鲍里斯听到了他的回答。这也许是最好的选择，就这样，快速的等待生命的结束。  
“汉克，情况恶化了。”鲍里斯听见自己艰涩的语句。汉克会离开吗？他不会，因为他又一次被自己蓄意（或不是）的病情所控制了，他不会放弃任何的病人，而自己利用了这一点。  
我会伤害到汉克的，最终。鲍里斯深吸了一口气，也许在一会会时间，我会远离汉克的，只要让汉克再温暖我一会。  
“你在哪儿？”汉克问道，他脸上的表情变僵了。  
“炮台公园里。”手机边另一侧报出了一个地面。  
“好的，听着，我们在纪念碑边见。”汉克命令的说道，阿尔法的掌控欲在他身上完美的展现了。他的心跳加速，为了拯救他所爱的人。  
“不行，我过不去。”鲍里斯说道。  
“为什么不行。”汉克坐上了车，打火。事情发展的愈发超出了他的想象。  
“我看不清了，汉克。”鲍里斯说道，他挂掉了电话。

*——*——*——*

“鲍里斯！”远处有着呼声。鲍里斯看着一个模糊的蓝色色块（这糟糕的品味）移动的靠近自己。那是汉克。他突然放松了下来。  
他想要走向汉克，却感觉自己的双腿有些不听使唤，他向前倒去。  
汉克扶住了他，他栽在了汉克的怀里。鲍里斯别扭的倒在这个比自己矮的阿尔法怀中，闻着阿尔法衣服上温暖的火堆的信息素味道。“坐。”阿尔法把他扶到了长椅上。  
“你能看见什么吗？”一个光团在鲍里斯的眼前动来动去，那是汉克用来检查视力的医用手电。  
“看得到轮廓，很模糊。”鲍里斯回道。  
“好的，我要卷起你的袖子。”汉克问道，鲍里斯没有回答。汉克他的手没有停下，卷起了这位亿万富豪的衣袖，露出了小臂。  
柔软白皙的小臂上泛起了红色的疹子，这不是鲍里斯应该有的症状。“为什么你没提起这个。”汉克问道，他站着，俯下身体，不自觉的释放着阿尔法的信息素，制造着威压。  
“我觉得没有必要。”也许是不适的身体，鲍里斯感觉到自己没有办法在汉克的面前撒谎，只有服从。  
“我是你的医生，这就有必要了。”汉克拉开了鲍里斯的衬衫领口，不出意外的看到他的后颈一片发红，还有会分泌信息素的后颈的软肉，正粉嫩的散发着身下人的惶恐的信息素。  
鲍里斯是阿尔法吗？他看起来并不像。  
汉克的手擦过鲍里斯后颈的软肉，鲍里斯几乎要跳起来。鲍里斯后颈的软肉在汉克阿尔法信息素的抚撩下逐渐褪去了红色，变成了淡粉。这是独属于阿尔法和欧米茄的精神和信息素抚慰。  
鲍里斯是一个欧米茄。汉克几乎被击倒了，但他没有时间去思考那些风月情事：“你有没有再用什么药？我并不觉得是你的病导致视力减退。皮疹是从注射部位蔓延开来的，你失明，周身麻疹蔓延。你在等什么，瘫痪，还是死亡？”汉克加重了自己的信息素分泌，他非常的愤怒，因为自己病人的隐瞒。  
“我给自己打了几针。”鲍里斯嘟哝着说道。  
“打了几针，是鲨鱼，那才是你的目的。你要从鲨鱼上取胚胎细胞。”汉克下了定论。  
“非常棒，侦探先生。收收你的信息素。”鲍里斯反击道。  
“你想干什么？”汉克收回了自己的信息素，想听鲍里斯的解释。  
“修复我的免疫系统，汉克，想尽一切办法…”鲍里斯解释道。  
他的话被汉克打断了，“那就让我帮你。”汉克将鲍里斯扶上了自己的老赛博车，开往他们暂时居住在纽约的大楼。

*——*——*——*

“异体蛋白清理过你的身体系统之后，症状就会消失。在这期间，我给你用些类固醇，能减轻你的炎症反应”鲍里斯躺在椅子上，任由可以减轻自己症状的液体流入自己的静脉。  
“你怎么这么确定这些症状不是源于我特殊的身体状况？”鲍里斯问道。你怎么确定这些症状不是源于我快要死亡停止心跳双目失明的身体。  
“失明和皮疹是免疫系统疾病的表现，是对进入体内异体蛋白的免疫应答。就是鲨鱼细胞。可能肌肉痉挛也是因为免疫应答，在你体内蛋白清除之前，我们不能下定论”汉克靠近鲍里斯，跪坐在他的椅子旁，仔细的检查鲍里斯的小臂，那里的红疹已经褪下了。“你怎么会想道那样做的？”  
“现在有一个研究，你并不知道，汉克。”鲍里斯说道，他身上的病痛已经解除了大半，除了他至今还看不清东西。他感觉到自己的体温身高，身体发热。  
“鲍里斯，你必须马上停止。”汉克正拉着鲍里斯的手试图劝说他，但鲍里斯却一反常态的回握住汉克，将自己的手紧紧的搭在哈克的手臂上。“你注入体内的不是药物。”  
“我没有挑剔的资本，是吗？”鲍里斯反问道，他的手不断上移，挂住了汉克的手肘，”你好凉快啊，汉克。“  
“就这一次，鲍里斯，相信我。这就是你当初雇我的原因不是吗？”鲍里斯西装口袋里的手机突然‘叮’了一下。  
“我看不见，上面写什么？”鲍里斯把手机递给了汉克。  
“等一下，鲍里斯。”汉克感觉鲍里斯有些奇怪，鲍里斯的体温有些过高了。但他说不出来，他得和这个未结合的欧米茄保持距离，才能让自己冷静。“蓝天，上面写着。”  
“哦，那是说你的。”鲍里斯无力的向后仰头  
“抱歉，我不太明白。”汉克问道，“鲍里斯，你还好吗？你看起不太好。”  
“你的医师执照，保住了。”  
“你做了什么？”  
“谁说我做了什么吗？可能葛雷登家被你的理想主义所打动了（在律师团面前拯救了一个生命），就和我现在差不多。”鲍里斯说道，他被汉克说服了，也许他真的应该停了那个鲨鱼的研究。“能让我单独呆一会吗，汉克？”鲍里斯感觉到自己后颈发热，正显然太不正常了，他的发情期才过去了4周，照理说也应该是下下个月才会经历再一次的发情期。鲍里斯有些口感舌燥的，他想要起来，拿自己的抑制剂。但是他得先把自己房间里的阿尔法给打发掉。  
“当然。”汉克转身打算离开房间。  
鲍里斯看着汉克走向房门，他艰难的站起，拉着自己吊瓶的杆子，试图挪动到自己的书桌边。  
“鲍里斯！！”已经走出门口几步的汉克返回，把鲍里斯抱到了床上，找出自己急救包中的酒精棉花给鲍里斯止血。“你怎么了？”  
鲍里斯感觉自己口感舌燥，身体不由自主着摩擦着床单：“汉克，帮我拿一下书桌里面的针剂好吗?左边第三格。”  
汉克从床单上弹了出去，迅速的翻开了抽屉。抽屉里面放着一个黑色的小盒子，汉克把他打开，里面是几只针剂，上面标着AZ1975。这是黑市里最昂贵的抑制剂，拥有卓越的效果和对身体不可预计的伤害。汉克在电视上看到过很多关于用AZ1975过量的消息，这个抑制剂已经被联邦政府列入了禁药。他不可能让鲍里斯用这个抑制剂，不仅仅是因为它会造成的伤害，而是AZ1975公开的成分中最高的指标就是寒咁蛋白*，这会破坏鲍里斯刚刚注射异体蛋白的身体。  
“你发情了。我可以给你去药店买一些欧米茄度过发情期必备的药品和器具。”，汉克说，“你不能用这个抑制剂，他会破坏你排出鲨鱼细胞的进程，你也许会死，鲍里斯。”汉克抿了抿嘴，把抑制剂放回了抽屉里。  
“不，你不可以，那些盯着我的人会发现的。”鲍里斯曲着身体团在被单上，“汉克，求你了，把药给我。”  
“鲍里斯，我不可以。”汉克靠近鲍里斯说道，“我去给你倒一杯水。”一杯水不可能解决鲍里斯的现状，汉克深知这一点。  
“那就现在，帮我解决。”鲍里斯修长的大腿摩擦着汉克的小腿内侧，汉克险些栽倒在地板上，“没有标记，不准成结。”  
汉克被鲍里斯拉到了床上，鲍里斯蓝白条纹的衬衫已经被扯出了西裤，大半的扣子都被扯开，他的皮带已经解开，已经褪到了小腿处，露出白皙的大腿皮肤。而他白皙的大腿正色情的摩擦着汉克的腰际，他身体前弓，急切地扯着汉克的休闲短上衣的扣子。  
“操我，如果你不给我抑制剂的话。”鲍里斯俯到汉克的耳边说道，他的手解开了汉克的皮带，向下握住。  
“Fuck.”汉克深吸了一口气，“耐心一点，鲍里斯。”汉克胆战心惊的看着鲍里斯把自己刚给他包扎好的手搁在了自己的胸膛。现在他的下身要求他把鲍里斯按在床上，狠狠的操鲍里斯一顿；而他的脑子不断闪现着医患准则，他不知道鲍里斯竟然在床上这么热情。  
鲍里斯舔湿了自己的三根手中，将它们插入自己的后穴。后面已经湿淋淋的了，汉克可以看到鲍里斯的手指插入，挤出他体内的粘液，这太色情了。鲍里斯把汉克压在床上，跨坐在汉克的身上，用三根手指操着自己。他修长的手指划入体内，生涩的在体内打着转，不时划过某个敏感点，发出惊叫。  
“汉克，我以为你会更加像医生一点。”鲍里斯说道，汉克不确定他是否还留存着理智，“现在，来treat（治疗）我，劳森医生。我感觉很难受。”鲍里斯颤颤巍巍的半曲着腿站起，握住汉克火热的阴茎，把自己后穴的液体涂抹在上面，挺直自己的身体，坐了上去。  
坚硬的阴茎插入湿热的甬道，汉克感觉自己的性器被鲍里斯的体内的软肉吸允着。是一个阿尔法都不能在这种被挑衅的情况下保持理智，汉克恶意地向上一顶，阴茎破开柔软的穴肉深入，他进的太深了，龟头一下子顶到了鲍里斯的生殖腔口。鲍里斯被打断了节奏，彻底的失去了主动权，瘫坐在汉克的身子，在汉克的不断顶弄中低声抽泣着：“太深了，汉克，慢一点。”  
汉克起身，翻身将鲍里斯压在自己的身下。阴茎在鲍里斯的生殖腔口转动了一圈，生殖腔口吐出了湿热的淫水抹在汉克的龟头上。鲍里斯在敏感点被戳刺的刺激下只能无力的抓住汉克的手臂，乞求道：“太深了，别进去，汉克。我求你了。”这个欧米茄在性的刺激下彻底的沦陷了，他害怕的夹紧了自己的后穴。汉克低头含住了鲍里斯的乳尖，舔过鲍里斯后颈发红的软肉，感受到身下人因为害怕被标记而生理性僵硬了身子的恐惧，鲍里斯夹的更紧了。  
“嘘，鲍里斯，放松。”汉克轻轻抚慰鲍里斯道，身下却动作的更加激烈，粗大的阴茎不断整根拔出，让鲍里斯后穴内的淫液流出，又在穴口大张着没有恢复的状态下大力的顶弄回去，把这些淫液撞成了白色的泡沫。他还没有彻底的失去理智，他不断地顶弄在生殖腔口，却没有进入。汉克的阴茎头细细的研磨、大力的顶撞在娇嫩的生殖腔口，换来鲍里斯伴着哭腔的尖叫和喘息。  
在被大力的抽插了几十下后，鲍里斯高潮了，他开始乞求，“好了，停下。汉克。不要了。”他的穴口不断痉挛紧缩，吮吸着汉克的阴茎，而汉克却不打算这样就放过自己身下的口是心非的亿万富翁：“你还紧紧的含着我呢，鲍里斯。”他把鲍里斯翻过来，让鲍里斯背对着他，更深的进入了鲍里斯。汉克的阴茎一路摩擦过鲍里斯的敏感点，让鲍里斯在高潮后敏感的发颤，泪水从鲍里斯的眼眶中无意识的流出。“慢一点，汉克。”  
汉克的性经验并不多，他人生的大部分时间都花在学习医学知识上了，但这并不代表他会很容易的就被年长的男人的几句话给哄住。作为一个阿尔法，汉克的性器算的中上水平，虽然他当然没有比对过，但他知道自己并不差。虽然缺乏技巧，但他之前的床伴们都非常满意。  
汉克俯下身子用力的抽刺，他进的更深了。鲍里斯在他身下敏感的发抖，汉克含住了鲍里斯的耳垂，热气喷在欧米茄的耳际：“我不会标记你的，放心。”他的手移向年长者的乳头，它已经充血肿胀变得有些坚硬，汉克大力揉搓着它，挤压着鲍里斯的乳尖，满意的感受到自己身下的人敏感的挺直自己的腰板，让自己更加深入。在鲍里斯高潮了三次后，汉克感觉到自己要射了，他阴茎头部的结开始肿胀。“出去，求求你了，汉克，不要标记我！”鲍里斯开始惊叫，在被单上恐惧着踢弄着。  
“嘘，放松，我不会标记你的。”汉克抽出了自己的阴茎，他的阴茎离开了湿热的穴道，顶弄在鲍里斯细嫩白皙的大腿根，汉克在鲍里斯的大腿内侧磨蹭了十几下，射了出来，在体外成结。  
他把一口咬在了鲍里斯后颈的软肉上，给了鲍里斯一个临时标记。这是一次意外的发情，汉克估计是鲍里斯注射的抑制剂和鲨鱼细胞起了反应导致鲍里斯的抑制剂失效，发情期提前。这毕竟不是鲍里斯正确的发情期，所以来的也快，去的也快。鲍里斯应该依旧会在三月一次的固定日子里经历发情了，这只不过是一次突发的意外。  
“汉克，谢谢你。”鲍里斯疲惫的翻了身，仰面看着汉克，他仰起头，亲了一下汉克的唇角。  
“这..没事。”汉克并不想让鲍里斯认为这只是出于‘帮助’,虽然这确实是‘帮助’。但，他还是渴求鲍里斯的感情….汉克的脑子乱成了一团。  
汉克低头看向鲍里斯，鲍里斯正躺在床上，之前他翻动的动作让他体内的已经从穴口溢出，滴滴答答的落下床单上。鲍里斯醒来绝对不会喜欢这样的。  
汉克把浴缸放满，轻轻地把鲍里斯抱进去，鲍里斯依然安适的睡着。他把鲍里斯身上仅仅留存的衬衫剥掉，用清水清晰鲍里斯的身体，他的手逐渐下移，到了鲍里斯的后穴。汉克的手指轻轻的插入，在其中打转，引出鲍里斯体内的大股淫液。他的手指有时会擦过鲍里斯的敏感点，引得鲍里斯弓起身子嘤咛。但鲍里斯太累了，当汉克为鲍里斯清洗完，换了干净的床单把他抱上床的时候，他也没有醒来。  
汉克躺在鲍里斯的身边，发情期的欧米茄缺少的安全感让鲍里斯蜷在汉克的怀着，这是一个奇怪的姿势，尤其是当鲍里斯比汉克还要高时。但汉克却感觉棒极了。这也许只会是一个假象，这只是一个意外，但他却想让这个意外不断的延续下去。  
他亲了亲鲍里斯的眼睛。  
“晚安，鲍里斯。”  
晚安，我的夏日情人，我无缘的爱人。

注：抑制剂那段寒咁蛋白什么的是编的，生物极差，请多包涵。

窗帘被被风轻轻吹开，阳光转了一个弯钻进这个有着透明玻璃落地窗的房间。汉克还没有睁开眼睛，他试图抬起自己的手臂看看几点了，怀中温暖的触感让他一愣。这并不是他的南柯一梦，他真的和鲍里斯上床了！  
他小心翼翼地贴近鲍里斯的脖颈，深吸了一口气，嗅闻空气中混杂着他们俩的信息素的味道。柔软敏感的苔藓在温暖篝火的烘烤下害羞的收起了自己，雨滴和炙热的火焰热切的结合，蒸发，盘旋上升，顺着窗户涌出。这是每一个阿尔法梦寐以求的早晨，如果一定要死磕到底探寻的话，也许还缺一个孩子，涌动着双方血脉的孩子。  
“我假设你还没有那么的‘性质昂扬’。”汉克怀里的欧米茄出声宣告自己已经醒来，并且已经感觉到汉克的性器正不规矩的顶着他的屁股。  
“我的问题。”汉克向后移了移，鲍里斯在床的一侧坐起，给自己套上了睡袍。他假装自己没有看到鲍里斯走动时生硬的动作，他昨天应该更耐心的做前戏的，虽然鲍里斯已经湿的差不多了。他尴尬的走进了浴室准备冲一个凉，纾解一下自己的生理需求。  
“劳森先生，您的电话一直在响。”然而当他披着浴袍走出浴室时却在外面看到了等待他的迪特尔（鲍里斯的管家）。汉克不免感觉有些尴尬。  
“好的，非常感谢。”汉克接下了电话，为迪薇亚在汉普顿的私人医生工作做出指导。

汉克正一个人独自的坐在露台上用早餐。一份蘸了蜂蜜的松饼和几个切成三角形状的草莓片，当然还配有咖啡。“希望我安排的早餐你还满意。”  
他知道是鲍里斯：“非常感谢，你想要谈谈吗？”汉克感觉自己的话卡在了喉咙。  
“H——Hank，”鲍里斯拖长了他的音调，这个普通的人名在这个德国人的舌上弹出，就像一个切开的草莓被放在火上炙烤，溢出汁水，那是一种难以形容的感觉，“我当然想要谈谈，关于我的健康。你是我的医生。”  
“你认为是你用的抑制剂和你注射的鲨鱼细胞起了反应，导致你出现了失明、发情等症状。我的建议是你应该马上停药，不论是鲨鱼细胞还是你从黑市里买来的强效抑制剂，那都是在损害你的健康。”  
“我会考虑的，汉克。”

汉克坐在沙发上，滑动页面，查看自己查阅到的鲨鱼细胞的资料。  
鲨鱼是最原始的拥有抗体的动物，通过对鲨鱼抗体结构的研究可以进一步了解它的免疫系统如何起作用。….. 鲨鱼的免疫细胞在脾脏，胸腺和与性腺（食管器官）和食道（Leydig器官）相关的独特组织中产生，大量免疫细胞在血液中循环时实际成熟。脾脏和独特是体液免疫中最重要的免疫器官….  
这些资料看上去有理有据，确实可以吸引身患绝症的患者在没有临床实验的启用药物。但作为一位有着约翰霍普金斯大学的博士学位的医生，汉克看出这些报告背后隐藏的风险，它们大部分都是纸上谈兵。  
假如鲍里斯一定要去冒这个险的话，至少要在我的监控之下，不该再有病人死在我的面前了。汉克知道鲍里斯的家族寿命，他们的大多都终结于45岁，还有7年，也许还来得及。  
客厅外突然传来了脚步声，汉克转身，“埃文，你怎么现在才回来？”不，不是埃文，是鲍里斯。  
“鲍里斯。”  
“汉克。”鲍里斯站在他的管家迪特尔身边，他又换了一身衬衫，不过依旧是同一件西服。汉克可以闻到他披在粉衬衫上的灰色西服上沾着的自己的信息素的味道。  
汉克很高兴，这就像鲍里斯是他的所有物一样，他在心中窃喜。不过他知道这只是欧米茄在发情期前后对阿尔法信息素本能的渴求，也许只是鲍里斯的生物本能让他没有换掉这件西装外套。  
“我的家族病史。”一叠厚厚的绿色牛皮封皮的文件被迪特尔交到了汉克的手中。  
“我看不懂德文，鲍里斯。”汉克打开文件，里面最上面放着数十张标着家族徽章的Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz家族成员的病例单，其中很多都已经泛黄。  
“我从来没说过这很容易，doc（医生）。”鲍里斯说道，”再见，汉克。”  
“拜拜。”汉克愣着说了告别的话。


End file.
